


I Am Your Son

by MeltingKey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abby Keener is sweet, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Drama, Guilt, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley's mom is a hardworking queen, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, I promise, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Osner, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is Clueless, and more guilt, arcade date, but he doesnt know, eugene is a dick, happy hogan is secretly really sweet, harley is keeping secrets, harry is a hot motherfucker, harry is friends with eugene, lasertag of course, maybe just wait and see, old drama, peter and harley are close, starks vs osborns, they are really bad at keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingKey/pseuds/MeltingKey
Summary: Harley Keener's mother, Holly, sends Harley to New York to live with Tony to give him a better education and a better chance at a future. She also leaves him with a piece of information: He is Tony's biological child. And Tony doesn't know. When he arrives at New York, he decides against telling Tony. But keeping secrets from the Stark family and a bunch of superheroes isn't easy, especially when old faces and new romances decide to show up and make a mess of things.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Harley Keener's Mother(past)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 68





	1. I Am Whose Son?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so sorry if it's terrible. I was reading another fic on here called Peter and The Tower (something like that) and it inspired me. This fic isn't based off of that fic but I felt like I should give credit to inspiration. It is a good series, I would suggest it. I'm not much of a writer either but I can't stop thinking about Harley Keener lol, there just isn't much about him and I wanna know more so this is my solace, I guess. Anyway, enjoy! Also I have a beta reader! her A03 handle is in the end notes. Thanks for all your help, Courtney!

“Harley?, Are you in here?” Holly Keener says, stepping into the tech-decked out garage, courtesy of Tony Stark. He had left Harley a lot of tech and other items in the family’s garage after Harley helped him with the Mandarian accident 7 years ago when he was 10. Holly was shocked in the least when she found out what happened. Harley got out of being grounded considering he did help a hero but he wasn’t allowed to use his garage for about a week.

Holly still wore her diner outfit, as she had just arrived home from her shift at the diner. She usually worked from 5 am to 11 pm. It was hard enough making ends meet since their father left 14 years ago. 

“Yeah?” Harley replied offhandedly, tinkering with some item in his hand. Holly stopped and drew in a breath, looking to the floor. “Ma…?” Harley continued, turning around at his mother’s silence. 

“We need to talk, Harley.” Holly said, finally looking up at her son. Harley’s eyebrows knitted together. “With...everything going on, I- I think it would be best if you go to New York.” 

“Wha-”

“And live with Tony Stark. Just to finish off your last semester of your Junior year and your Senior year. Tony said that he knows a STEM school up there that can give you a better education than Lakeview” Holly quickly explained, stern but caring. 

“Woah-slow down- New York? Tony? You’ve already asked him?” Harley said, his eyebrows knitted tighter and his eyes wide. His mouth was hanging open slightly. 

“Yes, I have.” Holly continued with a sigh. “He agreed. You will leave Friday after your exams, and transfer to Midtown High over Christmas Break.” 

“Why did you not talk to me first? What if I don’t want to go?”

“Harley-”

“What about Abby, Mom? She is only 13, and you are always at the diner. She needs someone to take her to school, and walk her home, and-”

“Harley! Mrs. White has offered to let her ride to school with her and her kid, Denice, who is in the 6th grade. She knows how to take care of herself. She-We will be fine Harley. We will facetime everyday if you wish. But you are not fine Harley. Those boys-and the school-Harley you need to leave. Somewhere better. Please try and understand” 

“Are you sure that you two will be fine?” Harley said as he crossed the room to stand in front of his mother. 

“We will, I promise.” 

“I-” Harley took a deep breath. “Wow. okay. Does Abby know?”

“I haven’t told her yet. I wanted to let you know first.”

“And Tony said yes?”

“Yes. We will miss you so much. We should tell Abby in the morning, but It’s late. You should go to bed.” Harley nodded. Holly brought her son for a long hug, and when they pulled apart she kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, sweetie”

“Goodnight Mom”

=========

Harley woke up in the morning, stretching as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. He sat on his bed a moment, a dazed expression on his face. The morning seemed so peaceful as he watched the dust appear and disappear through the rays of sunlight filtering through his window. Birds chirped outside languidly as he rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms and legs and stood up, checking the clock. 6:00. He trudged his way and opened the door, walking to the kitchen. His mom had already left for the diner, as she always had. Harley opened the fridge and took out four eggs. 

“Abby! Get up!” He yelled in the general direction of her room. He heard a muffled response. He took a pan out of the cabinet and placed it on the stove. As he was cracking the eggs into the pan, Abby appeared with wild hair and a blanket wrapped around her soldiers. 

“Do we have to go to school today?” Abby complained, her voice still groggy from sleep. 

“You ask that everyday. The answer is always going to be yes.” Harley replied, a slight smile on his face. Abby groaned and laid her face in her arms on the table. 

“You know, maybe you should be cooking the eggs. Get a head start before I’m gone.” Harley mentioned, attention fully back onto the food. 

“Nah. I’ll just have you do it for me every morning. Even when you go to college. You’ll have to stay at home just to cook me eggs in the morning.” Abby said, her face turned toward Harley, her face still laying in her crossed arms. 

“Ahh. I see. Well that’s gonna be hard to come back every morning from New York.”

“New York? Is that where you're planning to go for college?”

“Not exact-”

“New York is so cool! I could spend a weekend up there with you and we could go see a Broadway show and look at Times Square.” Abby raised her head as she said this, excitement filling her eyes. 

“Abby.” Harley immediately took a breath, moving the now scrambled eggs around the pan with the spatula he was holding. “I’m going to New York after Christmas. I’m moving up there for the rest of highschool.”

Abby just stared at Harley, her lips in a straight line. “Mmhmm. Okay. You sure you had enough sleep?” 

Harley gave Abby an annoyed look over his shoulder. “No. I didn’t. But that has nothing to do with this. Mom called Tony and I’m going to high school up there now.” Harley said as he transferred the eggs onto a plate. 

The silence of the room rang as Abby watched Harley grab the salt and pepper and sit the eggs on the table.

“New York?”

“Yes.”

“Serious?”

“Yeah.”

Harley looked at Abby as she grabbed the eggs from the plate. 

“If you don’t want me to go just let me know and i'll-”

“No!, no. I want you to go. It’s for the best. I assume it’s because of everything?” Abby looked up at Harley as he gave a nod

“Mostly” He added. 

“Then it’s for the best. I’m gonna miss you soo much though. We have to Facetime everyday.” Abby demanded, a slight smile on her face. 

“Deal.” Harley added smiling back. “Now eat your eggs and get ready. We don’t want to be late for school. Again.” 

===========

Harley opened his locker and took out his math book and binder. His eyes scanned the rest of the contents of the locker, making sure that he had gotten everything he needed. He shut his locker and turned around heading to Math class. Harley was excited to go to the new school in New York. It’s not that this school was horrible, he was just too advanced for it. He was in honors math, which was the highest his school offered and it was still way too easy for him. He felt like he shouldn’t be complaining about it, considering it let him have extra time to take care of the house and Abby. Finishing his responsibilities early gave him extra time to work in his garage as well. But he had lost all drive for school. He no longer had any motivation to do his homework and never paid attention in class, which got him into trouble. He swore that the simpleness of all the lessons had to be killing some of his brain cells. What’s the point of staying awake in class if the class is pointless for you anyway. Harley wasn’t a genius or anything either, but he definitely needed some more rigorous curriculum. 

The school itself was very run-down. Black mold was in various places and it had a slightly serious cockroach infection. Constant leaks when it rained as well. Due to it being a public school in a small town with only around 500 students for the entire high school meant it didn’t get much government funding. 

He walked into the math classroom. The teacher, Mr Graves, sat at his desk in the front of the classroom. Most people were already in the classroom. A few were tapping on their phones, some were already asleep again. Harley moved his way to the seat in the back of the classroom. He didn’t really pay attention in this class considering he already had practically mastered what the teacher was teaching. He had even started working chapters ahead of where the class was when he got extremely bored. A few minutes before the bell three guys walked into the room. They sauntered into the classroom laughing about something Danny, the leader of the pack, said. As they walked to their respective seats, Harley and Danny locked eyes like two cowboys about to have a duel in an old west movie. A second later, Mr Graves stood up and cleared his throat. 

“Good morning class. Everyone sit down. We have a pop quiz today so we should get to it so y’all have enough time to finish it.” 

Most of the room groaned. “Can we have it tomorrow? I think we should just have a relaxing day today.” Holden, one of Danny’s friends replied. Mr Graves just gave him a disappointed look and started handing out the papers. Holden sat down next to Harley and Jake, the third, sat down on the other side of Holden. Danny took a seat in front of Holden. The room went quiet as everyone in the room started working on the quiz. He could tell that Holden was peaking over at his quiz. The only reason that they were in honor math anyway was because they constantly cheated and Danny’s dad was the mayor of Rose Hill so he didn’t get in trouble and his friends got a free pass too. Harley sometimes wonders if that is the reason Jake still hangs out with them. He never really participated much in the others' antics and he usually looks really guilty. 

Harley moved his arm to block Holden from seeing. Normally Harley would not care whether someone decided to cheat off him but he couldn’t get into anymore trouble with the school. He would definitely be the one blamed if Mr. Graves noticed the papers were the same. And yes, Holden would copy it exactly like what Harley had and so would Jake. Their school privilege really undid their creativity or common sense. Harley then glanced at Danny’s back. Usually Danny would sit behind Holden or Jake and also copy, so he wondered why he decided to choose the upper seat. Holden tried to glance at Harley’s paper again but saw that it was covered. Harley saw out of the corner of his eye Holden glancing at Jake with an annoyed shake of his head. Harley turned his focus on the quiz. This wouldn’t take him but 5 minutes. Harley sighed inwardly and quickly started answering the questions. 

=============

  
  


Harley sat down at the lunch table, his two friends in a conversation. They were his friends, but they were more casual friends. The kind you could trust to do group projects with and help take you to the nurse if your nose is broken but not to tell your secrets to. When Harley arrived, Melanie and Phil’s heads turned toward Harley. 

“Perfect! Harley! Me and Phil are gonna go down to Gregory’s shop after school. Are you gonna join?” Melanie asked, with the same bright energy she had every day. Harley wondered where she got all of that joy. He sure needed some. 

“I ca-”

“Can’t. You can’t. Why do we ever expect a different answer, Mel?” Phil interrupted, looking toward Melanie, with a non-serious annoyed look on his face. 

“We’re pitifully hopeful, Phil” Melanie responded with a joking roll of her eyes and a slight smirk. “You have to take care of your sister?”

“Yeah. There’s something else, though.” Harley responded, finally sitting down.

Both of their attentions zeroed in on Harley. 

“I- I’m not coming back after Christmas break.” Harley took a quick pause to glance at both of them. “I’m going to New York.” 

There was a slight pause and Harley looked in between both of them, waiting for their reaction. 

“New York?” You’re serious?” Phil asked, looking shocked. 

“Yeah”

“Why?” Melanie asked, looking equally as shocked. 

“There’s a really good STEM school up there. Better education, and um, get away from here honestly.” Harley replied. 

“Yeah. Those three have been after you for two years now. Probably for the best” Melanie said

“Who are you gonna stay with?” Phil added

“Uh- Tony Stark”

“TO-” 

“Shhh! Shut up!” Harley interrupted Phil.

“Kinda makes sense, didn’t he break into your garage when you were ten?” Melanie asked

“Yeah.”

“Well. We are happy for you.” Melanie continued

“And we will miss you a bunch.” Phil added. 

“Thanks guys. I’ll miss y’all too.” 

“Oh! Harley, how did you think you did on the quiz?” Melanie asked. 

“There’s a quiz?!” Phil exclaimed. 

===========

  
  


Harley opened the doors of the school, ready to head home. Exams were the next week and he needed to “study”. He didn’t really need to study, especially considering that he wasn’t even gonna be here next week, but he usually helped Abby with hers.

Suddenly, Danny stepped in front of Harley.

“Hey Harley!” Holden said as he came up from behind Harley and put his arm over Harley’s shoulder like they were friends. 

“What do you want?” Harley asked, shrugging off Holden.

“I wanna know why you blocked my view of your quiz paper today.” Holden answered

“We had a deal, Holden and Jake are part of that deal as well.” Danny added. 

“We never had a deal. You made a demand and I never agreed. It’s not my fault that you’re too stupid to pass a quiz without having to leech off of me.” 

“You wanna say that again? You say we’re the stupid ones but you keep forgetting who you’re talking to.” Danny cut in

“I don’t forget. I just don’t take orders from assholes whose greatest asset is their daddies’ money.” 

“Shut up” Danny said, him and Holden moving closer and Jake looking uncomfortable in the back.

“Why would I? You never do.” As he said that a fist connected with his jaw. 

Harley stumbled back and immediately put up his fists. Holden then threw a punch, which Harley ducked under and then punched Danny in the nose. He heard a crack. Holden then grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Before Harley could get up, Danny’s foot hit Harley’s face and Holden was on the ground punching Harley. Harley managed to shove Holden off when he heard Jake. 

“Guys! Let’s go. I think he’s got the point.” Jake sounded uncomfortable and a bit scared.

Jake kicked Harley once more and all three of them left. 

Harley pulled himself off the ground. He wasn’t bleeding and he could tell some bruises were forming, but he was sure nothing was broken. 

He headed toward the middle school doors to pick up Abby. 

==========

Harley entered the house with Abby walking in right after him. 

“Harley?” Holly said.

“Ma?” Harley asked, surprised.

“Mom?” Abby parroted.

Holly came into the living room and hesitated as she saw Harley’s face. She sighed.

“What happened? Those boys again?” Holly asked, beckoning Harley to sit down on the couch and headed to get an ice pack. 

“Who else?” Abby asked hypothetically, sitting on the old, fraying chair next to the old, fraying couch. 

“Why are you home early? It’s only 3:30” Harley said. 

“I took off early. There’s- there’s something I need to tell you before you go to New York” Holly said as she sat on the couch and started dabbing the ice pack gently on his face. Harley and Abby stayed quiet as they waited for an answer but Holly did not continue. 

“Ma?” Harley asked. Holly sighed and looked at the carpet. 

“First I want you to know that everything I have ever done was try and give you and your sister the best life I could. I need you to listen and not interrupt me until I’ve fully explained.” Holly looked toward Harley and he nodded, with a confused look on his face.

“When I was in my last year of college, I took a paid for trip to New York for a final reporting grade. I went with some friends in the same major. There… I partied a lot. And I met Tony at a club. We- When I got home- Two weeks after I got home I found out that I was pregnant. I knew it was Tony’s because he was the only man that I slept with within a plausible amount of time. I told my parents, your grandparents, and as you know, them being devout Catholics, they threw me out. I was with Darrell at that point. I was homeless, I had no money. I stayed with a friend at that time and I spent the night with Darrell. Two weeks later I took another pregnancy test and I told him that you were his. I wanted you to have a father. And I did love Darrell. Soon after I married him. And we had Abby. But he isn’t your real father Harley.” Holly finished her story and looked at Harley. He sat staring at his mother. Harley turned his head and looked at Abby who looked equally as shocked as he did. He glanced back at his mother and then turned his gaze toward the carpet.

“Are you saying that I- that Tony- he’s- he’s my…” Harley asked, unable to finish the sentence. 

“Tony Stark is your father. Your biological father” Holly finished, sympathetically. 

“Does Tony know?” Harley asked.

“No. He was really drunk that night. I- I don’t think he remembers.” 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Abby cut in

“A lot of reasons. I didn’t have a home to raise you. And I couldn’t crash on my friend’s couch forever. I thought that if Darrell thought it was his we had a chance of a normal life. You had a chance of a father. Which didn’t work out in the end. Tony back then, he definitely wasn’t ready for a kid. And how many women call him, claiming to be pregnant? I didn’t want him to refuse you before you were even born. And what if he wanted you? He lives in New York. And he’s rich. He could’ve taken you away from me. And you, Harley, you and Abby are the best things in my life.” Holly said as she cupped Harley’s cheek in her hand and reached over and squeezed Abby’s hand. 

“Why did you never tell me?” Harley asked. No anger in his voice. He was still in shock. 

“I wanted you to have a normal life. And I knew you would have wanted to see him. And I was afraid he would reject you. That’s why it was so strange when he crashed here 7 years ago, it was such a strange coincidence. I thought about telling you, but you were young. I was scared. I’m sorry.” 

Harley sat there, staring at the carpet. The room stayed quiet for a few seconds that seemed to last forever. 

Harley got up off of the couch and walked to his room, slamming the door shut. 

=======

The next few days went by slowly. Harley helped Abby with her upcoming exams and got ready for him. He was starting to pack for New York when he heard two knocks on his open door. Harley turned around and saw his mother standing at the door. 

“Can I come in?” Holly asked.

“Yeah”

Holly walked in and started helping Harley fold clothes to put in the suitcase.

“I'm not mad. I was a little at first. But I understand why you did what you did. And I’m not mad.” Harley said. He turned to look at his mom. “And you will always be my mother. And I love you.” 

Holly immediately brought Harley into a hug. “Thank you, baby. I will always love you.” 

“When I go, should I tell Tony?” Harley asked when they broke the hug. 

“If you want to. I will support you with whatever you decide.” Holly replied. 

“Okay. I don’t know yet.” 

“That’s okay. Just let me know when you figure it out.” Holly said. 

“I will. Imma head to bed for tonight. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

====

The next day Harley was helping Abby study for her last exam, when she suddenly turned to him. 

“I know we’re not actually siblings, biologically, I mean, but you are my brother. And nothing's gonna change that.” Abby said. 

“Abby. It wouldn’t matter if my dad was Tony Stark or Darrell or the old man that always buys the number 5 combo and coleslaw and the diner,” Abby scrunched her nose and chuckled. “You will always be my sister. And nothings gonna change that.” 

“And you will always be my big brother.” 

Harley pulled Abby into a bear hug. “I love you, you little munchkin.”

“I love you too you big munchkin”


	2. I Am A New New Yorker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2! Welcome to me not knowing what POV I want to write in. I don't even know if this is a specific POV or I just jumbled a bunch of stuff together. This should be the last set-up chapter but you get to meet mostly everyone else. I hope you enjoy!

A big black car with tinted windows drove in front of the Keener residence. It definitely stood out in a small, poor southern town. Harley had already brought his suitcase and backpack into the living room. There was soon after a knock on the front door. Holly opened the door, and standing in the doorway was a man. He was wearing a nicely pressed suit and sunglasses. He also seemed perpetually annoyed. 

“Hello?” Holly said. Opening the door wider to allow Harley to walk up. 

The man took off his glasses. “Hello. My names Happy Hogan. I’m Tony’s head of security and personal driver and I'm here to bring Harley to New York.”

Holly motioned for Happy to step into the room, as he did Harley spoke up. “Where’s Tony?”

“He had some last minute meeting. He will meet us at the airport in New York.” Happy replied

“Oh. okay. I’m ready then”

“Wait! Here are your Christmas presents. So you can open them on Christmas.” Holly said as she handed him two presents, one bigger one from his mom, and a smaller one with a red bow from Abby. 

“Thanks.” Harley said with adoration. “Oh! That reminds me!” Harley perked up, setting down the presents and rushing into his room. When he returned, he was holding two presents of his own. “Here are y’alls' Christmas presents.” Harley handed out the two presents too his mom and his sister. 

“Thankyou” His mom said

“Thanks, Harls.” Abby parroted. 

Harley smiled and motioned for Abby to come closer. Harley then pulled her and his mother into the group hug. “I love y'all. I’m gonna miss y'all so much.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too! I love you!” Abby replied. 

Holly pulled back chuckling. “Everything that she said.” She then kissed Harley’s forehead. “Have fun. We’ll Facetime you soon.”

Harley nodded and turned around. Happy looked up from his phone. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” 

Happy grabbed his suitcase and Harley followed, picking up his backpack and walking out the door. Happy put his suitcase in the trunk and closed it, then walked around the car and opened the right side back door for Harley. As Harley got in the car he heard his sister. “BYE!” Abby stood at the door of the house, waving her hand. Holly stood behind her smiling, looking just a bit sad. Harley smiled and waved back. “BYE!” he yelled back, and closed the door of the car. Happy, in the meantime, had gotten in the driver’s seat. They started driving. 

“Sooo… is your real name Happy?” Harley asked. 

Happy glanced at Harley in the rearview mirror and said nothing. 

“Okay. Um… what’s New York like?” Harley tried. 

“People usually like to avoid pointless conversation” Happy replied, with an annoyed voice.

“Oh. That’s definitely not anything like the South. Everyone likes to know everyone’s business, but it can be nice as w-”

“That includes me.” Happy interrupted.

“Oh. Sorry.” Harley said and looked out the window as the fields of cotton flew away.

========

They arrived at the closest airport, which took about an hour to get to. Happy led them to a smaller plane in the lot and steps leading up to the door. When they got there, a steward took Harley’s suitcase and he and Happy boarded the plane. The interior was really nice, white plush chairs and tables. Harley turned around to Happy. 

“Wait! Is this a private plane?” Harley asked

“Yeah? Tony Stark does not fly class” Happy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it kinda was, but in Harley’s defence, he was kinda still shocked this was happening. 

“Oh. Yeah. This is my first time on a plane” Harley said, setting down his bag and sitting down on one of the seats. Happy passed him and sat down in a seat on the other end of the plane.

Harley started to get up. “No, no, no. You sit there. I sit here. And we don’t chat.” Happy said. “Oh.” Harley replied as he sat back down. After a few minutes, the plane started moving and Harley opened the window to watch the grey cement start to blur as the plane went quicker and quicker. The plane started to lift off the ground and Harley leaned back on his seat. “Woah” Harley said to himself. 

After they got up in the air Harley turned toward Happy. “I know you told me not to talk to you but are my ears supposed to feel like this?” 

Happy looked up from his phone. “Yeah. Press the blue button above you.”

“Huh?”

“A drink helps. Press the blue button. It calls the stewardess.” 

Harley pressed the button and a few moments later a woman entered. 

“What can I do for you?” The lady asked. 

“A drink please?”

The waitress kept an unwavering smile on her face. “What would you like?”

“What would help my ears?” Harley asked, pressing on his ears to give some weird version of visual aid. 

“We have Sprite, or Coke. The carbonation can help. Water would help as well, though.” she answered

“Oh. How much would the sprite be?” 

“Everything you order here is covered by Mr. Stark”

“Oh. Then bring a sprite, please.”

“Okay. Would you like any food?”

“Ya’ll have food?!” 

The waitress' smile grew just an inch. “Yes sir. We have Caviar, Salmon, Grilled Chicken, Mac’n’cheese, a turkey sandwich, and pizza. We also have ginger cookies and lava cake.”

“Wow. okay. Um..”

“Don’t get the pizza. You will want to try New York pizza when we land” Happy chimed in.

“Okay. I’ll have the turkey sandwich, Mac’n’cheese, and lava cake.”

“Those will be right out.” 

“Thanks.” Harley sat back. He could get used to this. 

========

The plane landed and it would be a lie to say Harley’s heart wasn’t trying to drill a hole out of his chest. He was going to see Tony Stark.  _ In person.  _ It wouldn’t be this intimidating if he wasn’t his father. He now kinda wishes he didn’t know. This would be  _ so  _ much easier if he didn’t know. 

Happy turned around and looked at Harley. 

“You coming?” 

“Uh.. yeah.” Harley scrambled up from the seat and grabbed his backpack. 

They walked off the plane and a steward rolled the suitcase to the car. Harley supposed a valet had already driven it up, but the driver’s seat door opened and Tony stepped out. He was wearing a t-shirt with a blazer over it, jeans, and his classic sunglasses. Happy picked up Harley’s suitcase and walked around to the back of the car to put it in the trunk as Tony walked to the back doors of the car.

“Hey kid. Sorry I couldn’t come to Tennessee, the board of defense is up my- They won’t stop bothering me and I had to sit in on their pointless meeting.” Tony said as they got into the back of the car.

“You can say ass in front of me ya know” Harley said.

“ _ Language. _ Especially around Pepper. Plus you shouldn’t be saying that stuff anyways, you're like 14, right?” Happy got in the driver’s seat and started the car. 

“I’m 17.”

“17?! Damn. I can’t believe it’s been so long.”

“I thought we were supposed to watch our language, Captain America.”

“You did not just call me Captain America.” 

Harley huffed a laugh. Tony leaned toward Harley.

“Maybe don’t tell Pepper?” Tony said

“Keeping a secret is hard work. It’s gonna cost you old man.” Harley ended the last word with an almost unnoticeable waver. It was weird calling him old man when he was actually his “old man”. 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Okay. What’s your price.”

“Hmm… I think I can settle for a Audi-”

“No.”

Harley laughed. “Okay, okay. How about a New York pizza then. Happy says I should try it.”

“Happy was right. We’ll order some for dinner tonight.” Harley looked out the window as the building passed by. They hadn't gotten to the big building yet. The awkwardness had settled in. He couldn’t believe  _ Tony Stark _ was his father. His  _ FATHER.  _ And he was sitting in the car with him. Going to live with him… and he didn’t know. But how was he supposed to tell him? ‘Oh, by the way, I’m your son! Happy Holidays!’ Yeah...no. He was gonna have to break it easily.

“How have you been doing, by the way?” Harley was pulled out of his headspace but stayed staring out the window as he pondered his response. ‘Oh i’ve been good, just found out you’re my father and now I’m low key freaking out because you don’t know’ 

“I’ve been good.” Harley responded. 

“Good.” Awkwardness swarmed the car. 

“How about you?”

“Good.”

“Good.” Harley replied. He was usually so good at conversations, but his internal crisis has hindered his ability to talk well. It started out so well too, and sorta just… devolved. Harley went back to staring out the window, pondering the best time to tell Tony. 

=======

They arrived at the tower. Happy pulled the car into the garage. New York looked so amazing. They stepped out of the car and Happy grabbed his suitcase. 

“Oh I can take it up, that’s okay, Thanks though.” Harley said to Happy, grabbing the handle of his suitcase as Happy let it go. 

“Thanks.” Happy said, and then looked toward Tony. “You need anything else tonight?” 

“No you’re good for tonight.” Tony replied.

“Okay goodnight” Happy said as he walked away, the same neutral, bored tone in his voice. 

“Goodnight” Harley replied and followed Tony toward an elevator. 

They stepped in the nice, steel elevator. It had buttons that went up to 93 floors. It was playing soft jazz. 

“Friday, take us up to floor 90” Tony said.

“Friday?”

“My new AI. JARVIS… uh… died after....”

“Oh yeah” Harley cut Tony off. “Friday seems cool”

They stayed quiet as the elevator climbed the floors. They reached the 90th floor, and both Harley and Tony stepped out. It was a large room. There was a long table with a lot of chairs around it to the left. To the right of the elevator was a bar counter and behind it was a huge kitchen. With a big stainless steel fridge and stove, and many, many cabinets. In front of the kitchen was a huge living room area with plush couches and chairs and a huge flatscreen tv. It took Harley a minute to take it all in. He wanted to run over and melt in the blankets and pillows of the couch. 

“Harley! Glad you made it okay! How was the trip?” Pepper asked from the kitchen. She was wearing a grey pantsuit that had not one wrinkle and was sipping on a mug of hot tea. Her hair was up in a perfect bun. 

“Hi Pepper! The trip was good. The plane ride was so cool” Harley responded. Pepper’s smile grew. Her smile was close-mouthed and warm. She has the ability to make everyone around her feel comfortable. Harley sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter. 

“Well I’m so glad you’re here. How’s your mother doing?”

Harley’s eyes widened for a quick second before he schooled his face. He needed to get better at the whole, ‘not being constantly paranoid that they are going to find out’ thing . I mean, it wasn't a complete irrational fear; Tony could figure out anything if he wanted to. 

“She’s doing good,” Harley replied. 

“We need to decide what we want for dinner tonight.” Pepper said, sensing the slight discomfort and changing the subject. Harley wondered how she picked up on that so easily. 

“Harley said he wanted some New York pizza” Tony said, sitting down as well. 

“Oh. Pizza sounds great. Pepperoni?” Pepper said, turning toward Harley.

“Yeah.” Harley said, nodding his head.

“Friday order a large pepperoni pizza from Joe’s.” 

=======

Harley finished off his last piece of pizza and Pepper picked up the paper plates to throw them away. Dwight was on the TV, getting another ‘fax from the future’.

“Get your bags and I’ll show you to your room.” Tony said getting up. 

“Okay” Harley replied, standing up from the couch and grabbing his suitcase and backpack and following Tony to the elevator.

“Friday take us to floor 91” Tony said

“Yes Sir ”  FRIDAY replied. 

“Woah! I’m staying on floor 91?!” Harley asked. 

“Yeah. Pepper and I are on floor 92, the penthouse is a party room, and I will show you your lab tomorrow morning.” Tony replied as the doors of the elevator opened to an octagonal space with a couch, mirror and plant. On either side of the octagon were two doors. 

“I HAVE A LAB?!” Harley explained, staring at Tony. Tony had a slight smile on his face.

“Yeah. But you have to share it with Peter.” Tony explained as Harley followed him into his room. 

“Who’s Peter?” 

“Oh he’s my intern.”

“Intern?”

“Yeah. Had a local contest for it. He won. I think you two will get along, you both are the same age. His room is the one across from yours.”

“He lives here?”

“No. He lives with his aunt, but sometimes he stays here if he works too late or wants to spend the night.” 

Harley looked around the room. It was a nice room, there was a floor to ceiling window on the left wall. There was a queen sized bed on the wall opposite the door, and a desk beside it. To the right there was an open door. Harley went inside. It had a corner shower, a toilet, a counter with sinks that looked like it should be in a 5-star hotel, and a bathtub in the center. Harley left the bathroom and went into the other door a little bit down. It opened to a walk-in closet that had more space for clothes than his entire family combined owned. Harley came back into the main room.

“This is all mine?” Harley asked with awe.

“Yep. And right here is the room thermostat, you can change it to whatever you need. And the button over there by the window will darken the window so no light can get in and nobody can see in. And the other door in the middle room are stairs down in case there are emergencies. All floors have access to the stairs.” 

“Woah.” Harley exclaimed, mostly about the window and thermostat thing, but safety was important too.

“If you need anything ask Friday or come find me or Pepper. I’ll leave you to get situated for the night.” Tony said, exiting the room. 

“Thank you…” Harley paused for a second, wanting to say ‘Dad’ but quickly reminding himself now was definitely not the time. “Tony. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Tony replied and closed the door behind him. Harley immediately flung himself down on the bed. It was ungodly soft and he would’ve appreciated it more but his mind was going 500 miles per hour. Questions popped up and got replaced faster then he had time to process them. ‘ _ What was he going to do?’  _ was the basis of every question whirling around dragging him into a spiral of panic. He wasn’t sure when he should tell Tony. Christmas was coming up and he didn’t know how Tony was going to react. He definitely didn’t want to tell him too close to Christmas, because he didn’t want to complicate what was supposed to be a happy time. Which meant waiting until after Christmas, because he wasn’t ready just yet. But what if Tony was mad he lied, or… ‘withheld the truth’ for so long? But he definitely would not do it before, so, after Christmas it was.

Harley rubbed his face and got up from the bed. He grabbed his computer out of his backpack. It was the computer Tony gave him seven years ago, and it definitely looked like it. It was beat up and made a muted air noise at all times it was being used. Harley opened Facetime and clicked his mom’s number. It rang twice before it was answered.

“Hey! How is New York?” Harley heard Abby say. 

“It’s good. Plane ride is really cool and it’s super nice here.”

“I’m glad you got over there okay. We already miss you here.” Holly said.

“I miss y’all too. Everything still okay at home?”

“Yes. Everything is fine.” Holly replied. 

“Good. I’ll have to give you a virtual tour of my room and the tower sometime soon. But I think I’m going to go to bed soon.”

“Hey, have you told Tony yet?” Abby asked

“Um… no. I think- I think I’m going to wait until after Christmas.” Harley replied. 

“That’s so long!” Abby replied with a shocked look on her face.

Holly gave Abby a look of disappointment and quickly responded. “Take your time. Just- please let me know before you say anything.” 

“I will. It’s late here. I’m gonna head to bed. Love y'all.”

“Love you” Both Holly and Abby said in unison and the Facetime went dark. 

Harley closed his laptop and went to get ready for bed. 

=======

Harley woke up in the morning groggily. He usually was good at getting up in the morning, but all the jet-lag and travel really wore his body out. He looked over at the clock on his bedside-table. 8:00. Harley pulled himself from the bed and rummaged through the suitcase he had yet to fully unpack. He did a little bit last night but was too tired to fully do it. Harley entered the bathroom to get ready for the morning. While he was brushing his teeth FRIDAY spoke up. “Mister Stark wishes to inform you there is breakfast downstairs when you want it”.

“Thanks Friday.” Harley replied. 

Once he was all ready he hopped in the elevator and asked FRIDAY to take him down to the kitchen. When he arrived, there was only a boy sitting at the table, with a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes with syrup. Or more so syrup with pancakes. He had fluffy brown hair and wore a cheesy science t-shirt and sweatpants. Harley stepped up to the counter and grabbed a plate. The boy looked up.

“Hey” Harley said as he grabbed bacon. 

“Hi?” He said. He looked confused as to why Harley was in the room. Which both amused and offended Harley a bit as he was the one who was supposed to be here. Harley sat down and reached for the syrup. 

“Who are you?” Harley asked as he side-eyed Peter in a plainly curious way. 

“I’m Peter.” He replied, looking at Harley.

“Oh! Tony’s intern. KK. Tony told me about you.” Harley said, turning to Peter fully. 

“Yeah! He, uh, wait- are you Harley?” Peter asked

“Yeah.” Harley replied

“Cool! Tony told me you were coming! You’re going to love Midtown.”

“That’s the school right?” Peter nodded his head “So you go there?”

“Yeah. Me and my friends can show you around n’ stuff”

“I would love that.” Harley replied. “So… a contest is how you became an intern here? What did you make? It had to be pretty impressive” Harley asked. 

“Oh. Uh… it really wasn’t that impressive, I just made some prototypes for Spiderman’s suit and he liked it” Peter replied sheepishly. 

“Spiderman? Did you get to meet him?”

“I mean, yeah, just for a moment cause spiderman is a really busy man-yea-man.” Peter stumbled through explaining. 

“Okay...Cool” Harley said after taking a bite of his bacon to process Peter’s weird behavior. Maybe this was just how he was?

After a moment's pause, Peter spoke up. “How do you know Tony?”

“He broke into my garage when I was 10.” As Harley said this, Peter’s eyes grew huge. Harley loved telling this story. The people’s reactions to it were hilarious. Some people even refused to believe that  _ Tony Stark _ broke into his garage. 

“He…  _ broke  _ into your garage” Peter asked with an awe of disbelief.

“Yep.” Harley said, faking coolness to let Peter ask for the story.

“Okay. You have to explain.” Peter asked, excitement in his voice.

Harley immediately perked up. He could tell this story 1000 times and never get bored. “Long story short: He crashed in Tennessee during the whole Mandarin thing. He needed a place to work on his suit and stay for the night considering it was cold and there was a lot of snow outside, which was rare cause it doesn’t snow much in Tennessee and when it snows it doesn’t stick. Anyway, I walk in early the next morning and shoot him with my potato gun-” 

“Wait what? A potato gun?” Peter interrupted Harley and laughed.

“Oh.. yeah. I made this gun that shoots potatoes.” Peter huffed amusedly, but stayed quiet for Halrey to continue. “Anyway, I totally helped him fix his suit and saved his life, so we’re good friends” Harley said with the slightest air of excessive confidence. 

“Wow. That’s crazy.” Peter said. After a moment's pause, “Do you like Star Wars?”

“Yeah, I love Star Wars,” Harley answered, excitement in his voice. Man, Peter was cool. 

“Me and my friend Ned made this lego set of the Death Star. You should see it sometime it was so fun! It was like 4,000 pieces. It took us sooo long” 

“That sounds so cool! I’d love to see it. I’ve always wanted to like, marathon the movies with someone. We should do that one night” Harley exclaimed.

“Dude that would be awesome. I could invite Ned over too. And MJ, although she might no be interested...:”

As Peter trailed off Tony walked into the room. 

“I’m glad you two already met. I hate introductions. You two finish up and then I will show you to your lab.” Tony said looking at Harley, he then looked at Peter and continued, “Which you two will be sharing, you don’t usually use the engineering section though, so you two will probably be out of each other’s way.” 

Peter nodded and Harley got up and rinsed his dish and put it in the dishwasher. Peter did the same and they headed to the elevator. 

Tony pressed the button for floor 80 and the elevator began to move. The elevator eventually opened to a huge lab. There were perfectly divided sections by red tape and a small walkway in between each section. The Forensics and Biology sections seemed used a lot, which Harley guessed was Peter’s speciality. The engineering section was nice. Harley was so excited to start using the machines. This was professional, best-of-the-best technology. Stuff that you couldn’t find anywhere because Tony made it himself. It was a playground for any inspiring or current engineer. Harley was already imaging all the stuff he’d make with this stuff. Harley walked around the room like a kid in a candy store, slightly sampling and trying out the machines, running his hands along the smooth medal, spinning in the extremely comfortable spinning chairs. He then walked over to the biology section, nothing was up, but it had a bunch of papers splayed around of cells and DNA. Harley then moved along to the forensic section. This section seemed lived in. Papers everywhere of math and ideas. Harley was looking around as Peter sat at a chair and lightly started working on something while keeping an eye on Harley. Most of the papers were normal but Halrey caught a glimpse of a paper with ‘WEB FLUID IDEAS’ scribbled across the page and a bunch of elements and measurements written down. It was with the pile of papers Harley figured were Peter’s, and he wondered why it was there. He did become an intern for making something for Spiderman. But now he was making the webs for Spiderman? Was that normal intern work? Something seemed off but Tony broke his line of thought. “Alright. I’ll leave you two to it.” Tony said, heading out. “Oh,” Tony added, turning around. “The avengers are coming over for dinner tonight, so you will get to meet all of them.”

Before Harley could respond, Tony walked out. “The avengers. Wow okay.” Harley said, mostly too himself. 

“Yeah. They are really nice. They might take a second to get used to though. They can be a lot to handle at first.” Peter said. 

“Okay… a little nervous,” Harley said. 

“I was too at first” Peter said, turning back to his work. 

“Hey, are all these papers yours?” Harley asked. 

“Pretty much yeah.” 

“So do you make Spiderman’s web fluid?” Harley asked, holding up the paper. Peter whipped around and seemed like a deer in headlights for a moment, but quickly smoothed out his face. “Uhh.. kinda? I make new types in my free time and suggest them.” 

“Oh. cool.” Harley replied. Something still seemed off. However, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and went over to the engineering side to start working. 

======

Harley and Peter headed in the elevator, heading back to the living room after FRIDAY told them that the avengers were waiting for them. Harley was a bit nervous, but mostly excited. Who wouldn’t be excited if they were told all the avengers were in a room waiting to meet you. Peter had told him earlier that usually they have big dinner together every couple months to promote ‘team spirit’ or whatever Cap called it. 

The elevator doors opened to a room full of superheroes. Steve, Bucky, Sam, Thor, and Bruce all were sitting on the couches in conversation. Steve had his arm around Bucky, Thor was drinking a huge glass of beer, and Sam and Bruce were sitting down listening to Steve talk. Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, and Tony were talking in the kitchen, and Pepper, Wanda, T’Challa, and Shuri were sitting at the table in a conversation. 

Shuri immediately turned toward them “Peter! How have you been! Where is MJ?” 

Peter smiled. “I’ve been good! MJ is probably at her house right now, she couldn’t come.”

“Ahh. Well tell her I miss her and she must come to the next one.” 

Peter nodded and Harley spoke up. “MJ?”

Peter and Shuri both looked to Harley. “She’s my girlfriend, I will introduce you two sometime before school starts.” Peter replied.

“And you must be Harley. Tony talks a lot about you.” Shuri said.

“He talks a lot about me?” 

“Yeah. He told me about your potato gun? You shot him with?” Shuri said.

“Oh my gosh.” Harley said, shaking his head and smiling. 

“We need to introduce you to everyone!” Peter cut in. “This is Shuri and over there is her brother, T’challa, or-”

“Black Panther” Harley finished. “Yeah I know who they are”

“Oh yeah” Peter said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Everyone! This is Harley!” Peter exclaimed, presenting Harley to the room. There were many “hellos” and “Heys” from around the room. Everyone approached the table as dinner was ready and everyone was present. It was a bit weird that Spiderman wasn’t present. Harley kinda wanted to know who he was. He was still anonymous, but he was, kinda?, an Avenger. It wasn’t formal but Harley figured he did enough to be invited. Harley glanced at Peter again. He seemed like the right build, and it would explain the whole web fluid stuff, but… nah that would be crazy. Peter did not seem like the superhero type. 

The dinner was a buffet worthy of a king. There was  _ so much _ food. Harley started piling his plate. 

“SO! Harley, What brings you to Tony’s sky tower?” Thor announced over the table in his loud, booming voice.

“Oh! Um… I am going to school here now, it’s nicer than my school back at Rose Hill, and Tony agreed to let me stay here while I go there.” Harley explained. 

“How do you know Stark?” Thor asked. 

“Umm, I- He broke into my garage when I was 10. Saved his life, we’ve been friends ever since.” Harley responded, awkwardly at first, but then returning to that confident air. 

“‘Saved my life’ is a bit of an exaggeration-” Tony explained

“Are you going to the same school as Pete?” Clint asked quickly after, cutting off Tony. 

Everybody looked back at Harley, except Natasha, who hadn't looked toward Tony or Clint when they were speaking. She had been staring at Harley. It made him a bit uncomfortable. He felt like she was dissecting his brain by just looking at him.

“Uhh… yeah. Umm… Midtown I think.” Harley replied, looking to Peter for confirmation. He nodded his head. 

“Are you into engineering like Tony?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah! I made a lot of stuff in my garage back home.” Harley replied, with excitement. 

“If you make another thing to hit Tony with, invite me over to try it” Natasha said, no longer having that weird, inspection stare. Tony looked at her, playfully offended.

“How are you liking New York?” Rhodey asked. 

“It’s really cool. I’ve only really been here and the drive to here, but I like it so far soo…” Harley replied, small bits of laughter dispersed throughout his sentence. 

“You haven’t shown him New York yet?” Natasha asked, turning toward Tony.

“He only got here yesterday. I’ll show him around tomorrow.” Tony said, trying to defend himself. 

“If you ever wanna train with us you are welcome too.” Steve spoke up. “We can teach you self-defense, and how to defend yourself against pick-pocketers” 

“Yeah I’d love to!” Harley responded. 

The conversation quickly changed pace into some story Sam started telling about Bucky almost breaking the arm of a kid who had pick-pocketed him. Bucky looked annoyed and interrupted Sam to re-explain the over-exaggerated bits. Harley couldn’t believe he was invited to train with the avengers. This was the coolest thing that had ever happened to him, although he would never admit that out loud. His life changed so much in the last few days, and it was almost overwhelming. He wondered how different it would be when he finally told Tony the truth. Harley took another bite of food and quietly listened to Sam and Bucky’s semi-friendly bickering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you will meet Harry within the next two chapters. I think the next one if I remember correctly. Again, time frame for posting isn't known but I will go as fast as I can. I already have most of the Harry stuff figured out lol. I also might have started creating a playlist in my brain for this fic.👀 anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. I Am Not Going To Do This

“Hey. Friday said you were in here. It’s 8 in the morning, why are you up here?” Tony said, walking into the lab. 

Harley turned around on his spinning chair. He had been in the lab since 7 am. He had been working on a lightsaber prototype that he had been attempting to make since he was a kid. He figured he could get it to work with all of Tony’s extremely advanced technology. 

“Oh. I was just testing something out.” 

“Aren’t teenagers supposed to sleep in late?” 

“I think so.” Harley paused and considered something. “I feel like I would be a really late sleeper if I hadn’t had to train myself to get up really early.” Harley shrugged his shoulders and turned back around.

“What are you working on?” 

“Uhh… A lightsaber.” 

“I thought about making one of those once. Never got to it. Let me know when you figure it out or if you need help or anything” 

Tony watched Harley write down plans and measurements for a while. 

“I’m showing you around New York. Be ready and in the garage in 30 minutes. Peter and Pepper are coming as well.” Tony added and walked out of the room. 

Harley put all his items away and took a glance over at the forensics section. He knew he shouldn’t snoop. But he just had that feeling that something was off. Something wasn’t right. That’s what he repeated in his head as he walked over to the section. He was just gonna open a few drawers. I mean technically he could, he was allowed to use this section too so it’s not like it was really snooping. At least that’s what he told himself as he opened the drawer he saw Peter open before. In the drawer were a bunch of labeled tubes with a bunch of stuff that Harley figured was web fluid. It wasn’t super weird considering that he  _ did  _ say he was making web fluid to suggest to Spiderman. Harley’s eyes then combed over the papers at the desk above. Scattered among more of the web fluid things he saw yesterday, were also details about Spiderman’s suit, suggestions and math for additions, a list that detailed all of the things the suit could do. Harley immediately closed the drawer and headed back to the engineer section to grab his stuff and head to the garage. He was super confused. Tony must have given Peter responsibility over Spiderman’s stuff. Or Peter could be absolutely obsessed with Spiderman. He didn’t know Peter  _ that _ well yet. Or Peter could be... nah. Harley laughed quietly to himself and asked FRIDAY to bring him to the garage. 

=======

Harley was walking through Central Park with Peter, Tony, and Pepper. Happy was closely following being watchful. Tony had already shown him Times Square, which he found so cool. Tony promised to take him back another time to see it when it was dark. He also said they would walk across the Brooklyn Bridge when it was dark as well. Central Park was very beautiful. They were leisurely walking and Harley was taking in everything. Peter jogged up to walk beside Harley.

“So what do you think?”

“Of Central Park or New York in general?”

“Uhh… yes?”

Harley huffed amusedly. Peter just had this adorable personality that you couldn’t hate. “I like it. Both of them. It’s so different than home.” Harley took a quick pause. “But I guess that’s obvious. Have you been anywhere other than here?”

“Umm, yeah. I’ve been to New Jersey once. With my Aunt May. What’s Tennessee like?”

Harley laughed amusedly almost to himself. “Well, there are a lot of farms. And it’s in the Bible belt so most people are God-fearing republicans, except for Nashville and Memphis-those are the democratic bubbles-, and I come from a small town so everybody knows everybody and we all help each other and bake each other food while simultaneously hating each other.” 

Peter blinked a few times. “Ah. Yeah that’s very different. We don’t really have any farms and this is a really liberal place-”

“Thank God” Harley cut in.

“And everyone minds their own business here… while simultaneously hating each other.” 

Harley and Peter looked at each other and laughed. 

“Ahh yes, hate is what unites us.” Harley said. As soon as he said that someone appeared right in front of him and as he turned to see who it was he was blinded by a bright flash of white. “Wha-” 

“Mr Stark! Who is this?” Harley heard a voice ask. 

“Did you get another intern?” Another voice asked. He didn’t even notice another person walked up. All he could see was a bunch of white flashes. Then he felt Peter’s hand on his arm and Tony was behind him, they were leading him away as Happy cut through the paparazzi. The quick walk back to the car felt like a blur and the yelling and white flashes followed behind. They were yelling questions at everyone in the group, and most of the questions muddled together until it sounded like the seagulls from Finding Nemo. As he opened the door to the car, he heard one of the paparazzi yell “Are you Tony’s son?” This cut through every other question thrown at the group. It’s like it slapped Harley in the face. Harley froze but thankfully it went mostly unnoticed as he was gently pushed into the car by Peter. 

The car started and pulled away from the park, leaving the paparazzi behind. Harley barely noticed it though, he had entered his head. He was way too concerned with the fact that they asked the question. He had been replaying the paparazzi’s voice in his head over and over. Harley never considered paparazzi. He forgot they existed and didn’t even consider the fact that they would harass Tony, nevertheless would be interested in his role in Tony’s life. And now they were closer to the truth than Tony was. What if they figured the whole thing out before he could tell Tony personally. What if they broadcasted it over the morning news and Harley would be stuck in a very awkward conversation. He needed to tell Tony before the world was told by media sharks. He would tell him tonight. He had to. 

“Harley?” He was pulled back into reality by Peter. He was leaning over, looking into the car. They had arrived somewhere while Harley was having a crisis. Harley immediately got out of the car and Happy drove away. Harley looked around and realized they were in front of a very nice restaurant. He quietly followed Tony and Pepper inside. Tony didn’t even have to give his name before they were whisked to a very nice booth near the back of the restaurant. The restaurant had very low lighting and nice music overhead playing some today’s hits playlist. He wasn’t expecting to come to a restaurant that looked too expensive for him to be in. Harley grabbed a menu and looked at it. His eyes immediately looked at the prices out of habit. The steak was too expensive for him to stomach and even the chicken wasn’t anything he could usually afford. Hell, he couldn’t even afford the kid’s menu. He knew Tony was rich and all, but there was a difference when you were at a restaurant and there was a bill at the end of it all. Harley also understood Tony definitely wouldn’t mind and Harley could order everything twice and it wouldn’t be a dent on Tony’s fortune. None of that, however, stopped Harley from feeling guilty at ordering something more expensive than anything he owned. The waitress walked up to the table.

“Hi! My name’s Rose and I will be serving you tonight. Can I get you all started with a drink?” she asked, seeming cheery and professional. She looked right at Harley.

“Water please.” he responded. 

“Would you like lemon with that?” she asked. 

“No thankyou” He felt weirdly like an imposter. He didn’t feel like he belonged here and on top of that he was lying to Tony. He needed to tell Tony the truth before anyone else did. But this was putting him on edge, would Tony even want him as a son? Was he ready for a son? What if Tony just sent him on the first flight back to Tennessee? What if he never talked to Harley again? Harley already really liked it here and he didn’t want to screw it up.

“And how about for the adults? We have some really nice red wine?” The waitress asked. 

Pepper politely declined and they both ordered water. 

“No wine Pepper? That’s new, you love wine.” Peter remarked. 

“Oh, well…” Pepper and Tony looked at each other. “Should we?” She asked Tony. Both Peter and Harley were looking toward the other two.

“Now is as good a time as ever” Tony said, then looked back at the two boys. 

“Pepper and I are trying for a baby.” he said, his hand interlocking with Pepper’s. Both boys looked shocked. 

“Oh my god” Peter said quietly, his mouth open in shock. “That’s amazing! That’s so exciting!” 

Harley just sat there. He was excited. For them, of course, but this also meant that Tony was willing to start a family. Ready to have a kid. This meant Harley didn’t have to be afraid. Sure, it would be awkward and shocking, but it would end okay. He wanted to get complete confirmation. 

“We are hoping to keep this a secret for now, of course.” Pepper said. Harley could keep a secret, he definitely could. 

“So… you’re ready to finally start a family?” Harley asked, his voice having the twinge of hope he couldn’t suppress. 

Tony huffed a laugh. “Yes. A bit surprised I didn’t get anyone pregnant yet. But the doctor said we are all good so…”

“It was dumb luck” Pepper said, giving Tony a look of playful exasperation. 

“A miracle. It would not have been good if I had accidentally got a girl pregnant back then. So I can focus on my family and there is nothing that could ruin it.” Tony and Pepper shared a sweet smile while Harley lost his. His heart plummeted to the ground. Peter was saying something else, some other sentence of congratulations but Harley only heard a blur of the music and the talking and the scraping of forks on plates and cups being put down and laughing and walking and- 

Harley abruptly got up and left. He thought he said something about going to the bathroom but he wasn’t sure if anything actually came out of his mouth. He couldn’t focus. He burst into the bathroom and headed straight for a stall. He sat down on the toilet and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t tell Tony. He couldn’t let Tony find out. Anything. He didn’t want to ruin Tony’s life. He thought that him being Tony’s son would complicate things, sure, but not  _ ruin Tony’s life. And his family.  _ He didn’t want to do that. He didn’t want Tony to hate him, to resent him for it. So no. He will not tell Tony and he will carry this secret with him to his grave. All he has to do is make it through the next year and a half living with Tony every second and then he will be off to college and by then… the secret will be like a second hand memory. Tony and Pepper will have their kid, and will be happy and Harley will  _ NOT _ ruin that for Tony. Maybe he could even be like a brother to the kid and nobody would ever have to know that he would be the kid’s actual half-brother and- 

“Harley? You in here?” Harley’s spinning thoughts were cut off by Peter’s familiar voice. 

“Uh...yeah I’m here” Harley replied. He got up and unlocked the door and came out. Nobody else was in the bathroom. 

“You okay? You seemed kinda… freaked out back there” Peter said, somewhat awkwardly but very apparent that he genuinely cared. Harley was touched.

“Uhh… yeah sorry about that. I uh… got a bit overwhelmed.” Harley replied. It wasn’t a complete lie. All this New York, and the paparazzi, and the fancy restaurant was very overwhelming but it technically wasn’t why he freaked out. 

Peter thankfully seemed to buy it. “I was too at first. I mean- at least the restaurant part. When Tony took me to an expensive rich person restaurant for the first time I got really overwhelmed too. And I can’t imagine moving so far away from home to New York and… also the paparazzi, i’m sorry we didn’t warn you. I didn’t think about it and uh… they can be pretty overwhelming too. My first time with them I was holding an icecream cone and they made me jump and I accidentally flung my ice-cream on a reporter's pants.” Peter finished with a laugh. Harley laughed too. 

They stood in the bathroom for a few minutes in comfortable silence. Peter seemed to know that Harley needed a few minutes to calm down and Harley appreciated that. After a while Peter spoke up. 

“Can I-Will a hug help?” 

“Yes” Harley said with a soft laugh. 

Peter and Harley hugged each other for a few seconds and then broke apart. 

“Let’s go back to the table.” Harley said. 

They headed back to the table and Harley felt much better. Peter had really good hugs. They were warm and secure like a teddy-bear. Harley wasn’t 100% sure Peter  _ wasn’t  _ a teddy bear brought to life. They arrived at the table and Pepper and Tony looked at them as they settled back into their seats. 

“Is everything okay kid?” Tony asked, both him and Pepper looking concerned.

“Umm… yeah. I just got a little overwhelmed.” Harley replied. Peter bought it. Harley wasn’t too concerned about Tony, but Pepper seemed like she would be harder to fool. If she did notice anything weird, she didn’t mention it. 

“I’m so sorry. We didn’t consider that everything in one day might be a little too much. How about we all head back home and we can watch a movie together?” Pepper asked. 

“I’d love that. Thank you, Pepper.” Harley replied. They called over the waitress for the check. 

===========

The group was back at the tower, and Harley had changed into his pjs. They were just his classic red plaid pajama bottoms and a loose white shirt with a drawing of Eeyore on it that his sister got him for his birthday 3 years ago. He was sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Tony and Pepper to finish some things up. He had his laptop on his lap. He had some tabs up researching the contest that Peter won to become and intern. The only thing that existed were news articles made after Tony announced Peter as his intern and statements stating there was a contest. There was nothing about the actual contest, it’s rules or guidelines or announcements. It was all very weird. Harley even found a Quora where people were discussing the matter. These people considered many different reasons such as it was a closed-off contest that was passed around in local schools. But someone claimed to be an educator in New York that worked in a school 15 minutes from the tower and had not ever heard of it until Peter was already named intern. A kid claiming to be from Midtown also said that she had never heard of it before it was over either, and she was one of the best in her biology class. Harley found the whole thing super suspicious. 

Tony and Pepper walked into the room and Harley quickly closed all his tabs. They were both in their own pajamas. Tony was in sweatpants and a faded ACDC shirt and Pepper was in a blue satin pajama set. They sat on the couch and Tony noticed Harley’s computer

“What is that?” Tony said, looking at the computer

“...my computer?”

“How old is that thing?”

“10 years” Harley was still very confused.

“Don’t tell me that’s the same computer I gave you?”

“That’s the one.” 

“Do you still use the same phone too?” Tony looked like a mixture of shock and confusion.

“Uhh… no. I gave that to my mom. She needed it for work.” 

“Alright. Nope. This thing is ancient, I’ll get you a new one for Christmas. And a phone too.” 

“Oh… no- you don’t have to do that” Harley said, sitting up a bit.

“We want to,” Pepper said. 

“No I-” Harley looked down and played with his hand. “I can’t- get y’all anything.” Harley’s cheeks burned with shame. He didn’t have any money to buy them presents. His mom sent him with $100 for emergencies only. That was all the money he had. At Rose Hill he worked some odd jobs, fixing a neighbors car that broke down or faulty pipes when their water pressure went haywire. Usually, however, that money went into the emergency fund, his college money, or gifts during birthdays and Christmas. All of his spending money had gone into the gifts for his mom and sister and he had nothing left. He didn’t think about gifts for Tony and Pepper, and he didn’t consider that they would get him anything. I mean, they are already giving him so much. 

“Oh Honey, you don’t have to get us anything.” Pepper said. 

“Yeah kid, we weren’t expecting you to get us presents.” Tony said.

“Are you sure? I feel really bad.” 

“It’s fine, kid. Besides, you need a computer for school and a phone so you can contact me and Pepper if you need to.” 

“Okay.” Harley replied, feeling a little better.

Peter walked in the room and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

“Oh! Peter! There you are, come sit we are gonna watch the Polar Express.” Harley exclaimed. Peter looked up

“Uh… I can’t, sorry.”

“I thought you were sleeping over?”

“I am but I have some… uh, stuff to do.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, ya know, school stuff” Peter stumbled through. 

“Isn’t it Christmas break?” 

“Yeah… it’s uh- extra stuff”

“Okayyy” Harley said. “Have fun?” 

Peter nodded and left. 

“You surround yourself with some weird kids” Harley said, turning around. 

“You know that includes you right?” Tony replied 

“Yep” Harley replied, with a pop of the ‘p’, starting the movie. 

============

The next day Harley found himself walking into Peter’s house. Peter had invited Harley to come make Christmas cookies. He was going to get to meet Mj, or Michelle as Peter informed him, and Ned. Harley and Peter walked into the apartment. Ned, May, and Mj were all sitting in the living room area, which was a carpeted area across from the moderately sized kitchen. 

“Peter! You're here!” Ned said. 

“And you must be Harley. It’s nice to meet you” May said. 

“It’s nice to meet y'all too” Harley said. 

“I was wondering if you would have a southern accent” Mj said. 

“Huh?”

“Peter said you were from Tennessee. I was wondering if you would have an accent.”

“Oh. Well, it’s kinda 50/50 down there. And I don’t really have a strong accent either. It comes and goes” Harley said.

“Are you coming to the party Friday?” Ned asked. 

“Party?”

“Oh, uh this kid that goes to our school is having a Christmas Eve party. I forgot about it. We were planning to stop by, you are welcome to come with us if you want.” Peter explained. 

“Yeah I’d love to.” 

“Well we should start on the cookies” May said, and everyone walked into the kitchen. 

All the ingredients were laid out, and everyone took turns pouring in ingredients and mixing them together. 

“This seems like second nature to you, Harley” Aunt May commented. 

“Oh, yeah. My mom works in a café and sometimes I would help out in the kitchen. I had this whole cooking phase when I was 12” Harley said.

“Oh! You know what, I was making sweet tea a few days ago, and I put the baking soda in but it wasn’t becoming un-cloudy. Do you know how to fix that?” May asked.

Harley just stared at her for a moment. “You put baking soda in your sweet tea?” 

“Yeah?”

“... you don’t do that. That has to be like a sin or something. I’ll write a recipe after the cookies are done.” Harley said.

“I think your voice just got immediately more southern” Peter said.

“What? No” Harley replied, shocked.

May started chucking “No it definitely did.” 

“Howdy! My name is Harley and I know how to make sweet tea.” Peter said in a bad southern accent. 

“Hey!” Harley said with his mouth open in playfully offense. Peter opened his mouth to continue but Harley grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in his face. Peter paused. He then grabbed his own handful of flour and went to throw it at Harley, however Harley ducked just in time and the flour hit Michelle. She grabbed some flour and threw it back at Peter. Harley started laughing and then he felt egg drip over his head. Harley turned around to look at her. “Why me?!” 

“You started it!” 

“Ohh okay. You’re in for it Jones” Harley said as he grabbed an egg from the counter. Mj didn’t move.

“If you do that you’re dead” Mj said. 

“I wouldn’t dude, she probably would kill you.” Ned said. A smile grew on Harley’s face and looked at Ned. Before Ned could react, Harley had cracked the egg and spilled it over Ned’s head. Ned started chasing Harley around the kitchen with a fist of flour. Peter and Mj were holding hands watching and laughing at the two before May struck Peter with flour. From then it was an all out food war, every man for himself. Flour, eggs, and sugar were flung all throughout the kitchen. They had completely forgotten about the burning cookies in the oven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! School just started for me again, so the chapters are probably going to be coming out a little bit slower. I will get them out as fast as I can. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. I Am A Party Animal (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Dishing out Chapter #4! Thank you all for waiting, I am trying to go as fast as I can! Currently juggling wedding planning and school. 😅 Anyway, Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Harley arrived at the tower much later, having taken a shower at Peter’s house and stayed to hang out and watch Christmas movies with the group. He liked Peter’s friends. Ned was joyful and fun. It felt comfortable to talk to him and he was a very genuine person. Mj was a sharp contrast, but Harley appreciated her bluntness and she seemed just as genuine. He headed to his room and opened his computer, clicking on Facetime to call his mom and sister.

“Hello Harley!” Holly said as she answered her call. “Abby! Harley is on the phone!” 

Harley heard a door open and soon Abby’s face appeared on the screen. “Harls!” She exclaimed. “How have you been up there?” 

“I’ve been good, Abs.” Harley said.

“Have you told Tony yet?” Abby continued, taking the phone and plopping down on the couch.

“I-no” Harley knew he would have to tell his mom his decision, but he almost felt guilty. He knew his mom would support him no matter any decision but he understood that this was a big deal for his mom too. He didn’t want to stress her out by changing his mind. But hopefully this might relieve stress, considering nothing would change. 

“I’ve decided not to tell him...at all.” 

“Not at all?” Abby exclaimed.

“Why?” Holly asked, looking concerned. “I thought you wanted to?” 

“Uh, I don’t. Not anymore.”

“What happened?”

“I just decided that it would be best not to.”

“Harley are you sure?” Abby asked. 

“Um… I think so. It’s for the best.”

“If you’re sure, then I support you Harley. But if it’s anything else, know you can talk to me, honey.” Holly said. 

“I know I can. Thanks mom.” 

“Oh! Harley, have you seen the news lately?” Abby cut in

“Um… No?”

“You didn’t tell me you had paparazzi follow you! You’ve got articles about you and everything!” 

“Articles?” Harley said, his eyes opening wide. 

“Yeah! They are like, speculating who you are. It’s kinda cool! I have a famous brother.” Abby said, adding an overexaggerated flair to the last sentence. 

“I have to go, Love y'all” Harley said bluntly and left Facetime. He immediately clicked onto Google and looked up Tony’s name. He found 5 new articles that all had titles varying ‘Tony Stark has a new intern?!’ and ‘New Kid Living With The Stark Family?’ Harley immediately clicked on one. He scrolled through it. It included pictures of them walking through Central Park. They had a section introducing the news. It mentioned how he didn’t have any social media, and that he didn’t attend any of the schools around New York City, which felt kinda creepy to him. They didn’t even know his name and were already looking into him. Below that they had 5 paragraphs under it speculating who Harley was to Tony. The first one was that he was a new intern. It was a valid guess, as it mentioned Peter and how Tony could have hired another intern. The next paragraph guessed he could be a friend of the family or a distant relative, which was pretty much accurate, and that he was staying with the Stark family for Christmas. This paragraph, however, wondered whether Harley had family problems and was staying with the Stark family in the meantime. The third theory was that he was a new superhero who was training with the Avengers, which made Harley laugh. They also mentioned that he might be Spiderman, and that the Avengers were starting to slowly introduce him to the world. The theory was pretty sound with the limited information they had, which made it pretty convincing. The fourth paragraph almost insulted Harley. They titled it ‘Charity Case?’. It guessed that Harley might be an orphan and that the Stark family was giving him a home. He preferred family friend over ‘charity case’. The last paragraph caught Harley by surprise. When Harley saw it paused for a second and prepared himself. 

> **5) Long Lost Son?**
> 
> **This might be a surprising theory, but if you think about it, it’s not that illogical. This boy could be Tony’s biological son! Harley looks around 16-18, and that means when he was born Tony would have been around 32-35 years old at his birth. This would put the ‘genius billionaire playboy philanthropist’ in the last stretch of his ‘playboy’ lifestyle, leading to his debut as the famous Iron Man in 2013 at the age of 38. Knowing his reputation, It would not be too strange to consider that Tony could have an illegitimate son with a woman. The only question is why are we just know seeing Tony with this kid? Could it be because Tony has been hiding him from the public eye until now? Or could this be the first time Tony is meeting his son? We hope that the Stark family will make a statement soon so we can stop wondering who this kid is. If he is a Stark, we could potentially have a hot new bachelor on the upper class scene!**

The article made Harley a little queasy. Harley knew that this was just a theory, among all of the others, and that there was no possible way that they actually guessed it, but the fact that the media was even considering it made Harley’s heart beat just a little bit faster. He could not let Tony figure out the truth. He didn’t want to ruin Tony’s life. Harley sighed and closed his computer. There was nothing he could do but pray that the media didn’t look too far into his family.

======

Harley was in his room, putting on clothes for the Christmas Eve party. He didn’t really know what to wear considering this would be his first highschool party. He was never really invited to any at Rose Hill. He decided on a black shirt and a red and blue plaid shirt over it unbuttoned. Then he had on jeans and tennis shoes. He thought it was suitable enough. After he looked in the mirror to make sure his hair looked good, FRIDAY came on over the speaker telling him that Peter, Ned, and Mj were at the front waiting. 

Harley walked out to the front and squeezed into the back of May’s car. 

“You look good dude!” Ned said.

“Thanks man,” Harley said, leaning back into his seat. 

The car started and they rode in silence listening to ‘Cardigan’ by Taylor Swift playing on the radio. 

“When you all need me to pick you up, let me know. And don’t that boy get to you okay?” May spoke up. Harley drew his eyes away from the window and looked at May. 

“Aunt May” Peter groaned. “I won’t” 

“Okay. I’m just making sure!”

“Who?” Harley asked.

“Oh” Ned answered, “This kid named Flash. He kinda… bullies Peter.” 

Harley’s eyebrows raised and he had a slight sense of anger rush through him. Who would bully someone as sweet as Peter?

“You have a bully?” Harley asked, looking toward Peter.

“Flash is just… a mean person. It’s not a big deal” Peter answered

“Eugene only acts that way because his daddy gives money to the school” Mj said, with a tone of indifference.

“Eugene?” Harley asked. 

“His real name” Ned explained.

Harley huffed, “Okay.”

“Is his name really that bad? I don’t mind ‘Eugene’” May said.

“No, no! JI just wasn’t expecting that. Why do people call him Flash?” 

“Peter actually started the nickname!” Ned, a smile growing on his face.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Peter says. “We were friends throughout elementary school and in Kindergarten he used to pull his pants down alot, so I started calling him Flash as a joke in like 2nd grade after we were looking through old pictures. It kinda just stuck. He prefers it to his actual name now” 

“Huh.” Harley said. 

=====

Soon after, the group arrived at the house. 

“Goodbye! Have fun!” May yelled as the kids clambered out of the car. 

The house was a huge mansion. Harley could already hear the music coming from inside. As they walked in, Harley refrained himself from gawking at the pristineness of everything. He still wasn’t exactly used to seeing mansions and weirdly expensive modern art in someone’s actual house. Besides the general mess of the party, the house seemed so clean that it wasn’t lived in. Harley looked around at the kids. There were a lot of people around, dancing and talking in small groups. 

“Heyo!!! Penis Parker!” Harley heard some kid say. He was standing on the Dj’s stand holding a microphone. He was scrawny and Harley figured he could knock the kid out in one punch. Everyone turned to look at the group, and a few people laughed. 

“And that’s Eugene.” Peter said, turning to Harley as they walked to a place close to the kitchen to stand and talk. 

“THAT’S EUGENE?!” Harley exclaimed. “He’s like… a twig! Just lightly shove him, Problem solved!” Harley exclaimed, looking at Peter. Peter opened and closed his mouth then pushed his lips together and smirked in playful offense. 

“I didn’t think you would actually show up Parker” Eugene said, walking up to the group. 

“Well we did” Ned said.

“Did you pick out that hat?” Eugene asked, pointing to Ned’s fedora.

“Oh, yeah” Ned said, touching his hat.

“It looks stupid” Eugene said then turned to Harley like this was the first time he saw him. “You’re new.”

“Yeah…” Harley responded.

Eugene sized him up for a second. “You don’t have a bad look. How about you leave these losers and hang out with me and my friends.” Harley was shocked at the audacity this kid seemed to have. 

“I’d rather eat glass,” Harley said in a deadpan expression. 

“Okay…” Eugene said and slowly turned around and walked away. 

=======

Throughout the next hour, Harley met a few people that the group talked to.

“Harley! What’s your instagram handle?” A girl said, he racked his brain for her name. Mandy, he thinks. 

“Uh… I don’t have an Instagram.” 

“You don’t have an instagram?!” she exclaimed. 

“I don’t have a phone.” Harley said.

“Oh! Well, uh… It was nice to meet you!” She said, getting awkward. Harley could tell she felt bad and he wished he could tell her not to but he didn’t want to make things worse. “Lemme know if you ever get an account!” She said, walking away.

Soon after ‘Snowman’ by Sia started playing over the speakers. Peter gasped “I love this song!” Peter said, pulling Mj onto the dancefloor. Betty, who Harley had met earlier and had very mixed opinions about, came over and dragged a somewhat reluctant Ned to the dance floor. Harley made his way over to the kitchen island and sat down. He looked through the room at all the kids who were going to be his classmates at Midtown. Needless to say he was super excited. He already had friends and most people here were really nice, except for Eugene of course, but he could handle him. 

Suddenly Harley felt a hand pat his back and a guy was sitting next to him. 

“Hey! I can help you with that thing now.” The guy said. 

“What?” Harley responded. The guy glanced quickly to the left and schooced a little closer to Harley.

“Ya know? That thing you asked me to help you with?”

“I didn’t-” Before Harley could finish his sentence a group of three girls walked up to them.

“Heyyy Harry! Do you wanna come dance with us?” One of the girls said. 

“Uh, I’m actually helping uh, my- friend with something.” He said. 

“Oh come on! You can help him after! This song is so good!” Another one said. 

“I’m sorry, maybe next time?” He responded. 

“What are you even helping him with?” The first girl asked. She seemed to be the most confident of the group. She had blonde hair and seemed like the average popular girl. Harley had to admit she had a good fashion sense, he wondered if she was a model on the side or something like that. 

The guy seemed to falter at the girl’s question and Harley decided to finally speak up. “I’m new to Midtown and he’s helping me figure out what classes I wanna take.” It was kinda a terrible excuse but it seemed to work.

“Oh! Yeah! I heard about you! Well, welcome to Midtown” she said.

“You’re not gonna find a better guide than Harry! He is very helpful.” The third girl said. They all left to go and dance by themselves. 

Harry sighed in relief. “Thanks.” 

“No problem” Harley replied. He didn’t know what to say. He kinda felt bad about taking so long to catch on to the situation, but to be fair Harry was very distracting. He was tall and had fluffy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Harley also noticed his voice. It was deep and comforting and Harley wanted to ask him a million questions just so he could never stop listening to it. It would be an understatement to say that he was  _ hot.  _ And if the girls were any indication, he was probably popular too. 

“I’m Harry, by the way. They have been trying to dance with me all night and I just needed them to leave me alone.” There was a second of silence then Harry spoke again “Um, you said your new here. What’s your name?”

“Harley.” He said, looking toward the boy. 

“Well what brings you to New York? Parent have a new job or something?” 

“How do you know I’m not from New York?”

“Accent.” Harley nodded. Of course. “Tennessee?” 

“Yep. And uh, no I’m here for a better education.” 

“So your family moved all the way here?”

“Uh, no. I’m living with- a family friend.” Harley responded. He was fine with people knowing he lived with Tony but he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it or sound pretentious. 

“Ahh. It must be hard being so far away from family,”

“It is. But it’s really cool here.” 

“Are you close to your family?”

“Yeah, my sister and I were really close growing up. I miss her a lot” Harley replied with a smile. He didn’t usually get so personal with strangers but there was something so comforting about Harry. 

Harry had a small smile on his face. “How about I get us some drinks and we can continue this conversation?” 

“Oh I don’t-” Harley was again interrupted by another approaching person. It was Mj and she looked annoyed.

“Harley, come on we’re leaving.” She said. 

“What? Why?” Harley asked. 

“Eugene spilled a drink on Peter, and it’s all over him. So we’re gonna head out.” 

“He what?” Harley exclaimed, angry. He heard Harry sigh annoyedly, but was too angry at Eugene to really wonder what that meant. He got out of his chair and quickly walked over to the dance floor where people started to watch the scene taking place. Eugene was talking to Peter with a smug look on his face and an empty red solo cup in his hands. Peter was standing drenched and Ned was trying to defend him. 

“What the hell?” Harley asked, approaching the situation. 

“What?” Eugene said, looking up at Harley.

“Why the hell did you do that?” He asked, pointing at Peter. 

“Harley…” Peter said. Harley ignored him. He wasn’t gonna let Eugene get away with that.

“It’s not my fault Peter got in the way of my cup. He can’t seem to do anything right anyway, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

Without even thinking about it, Harley grabbed a cup out of the hands of someone watching nearby and poured it over Flash. Flash’s mouth opened as liquid poured over his head. Most people were watching by now. “You little bitch!” Flash said and then stormed off and Harley looked toward Peter. “You okay?” Peter and Ned were both watching Harley with a shocked expression, and Mj had a faint smirk on her face. 

“Yeah. You shouldn’t have done that though.” Peter responded. 

“He did it first,” Harley said. The group remained quiet as they walked toward the door. “Why don’t you stand up for yourself, anyway? You just stood there.” Harley asked while the group was waiting near the door for May. Ned had texted her as they were walking.

“It’s not the right thing to do. It would be putting myself on his level and I really don’t want to hurt him.” Peter responded. Harley stared at him for a moment and sighed

“Okay” 

“I want to know why Harley was talking to Harry when I came and got him.” Mj spoke up, a playful look on her face.

“You were talking to Harry?!” Peter said, his head whipping toward Harley. 

“Yeah? What about it?” 

“You really shouldn’t talk to him. He’s not… good”

“Not good?” 

“He’s sort of a player. Been through a lot of people. He doesn’t actually care about anybody he dates.” 

“He was also a bully in middle school. He stopped in highschool but he hangs with Eugene and his friends.” Ned added. 

“Oh… he seemed so nice to me.” Harley said, looking around the room for him.

“He probably did. That’s how he gets people to date him. It’s an act.” He heard Mj say as he locked eyes on Harry. He was standing with Eugene as Eugene animatedly ranted. Harley felt stupid for falling for Harry’s trick. Harley barely listened to the conversation the other three were having as he stared at Harry. At Eugene being pissed that he finally got some karma for being an asshole. Harry looked up at him and Harley quickly looked away. Ned’s phone buzzed with the news that May had arrived and the group headed outside. 

“Wait!” Harley heard as he was on the porch. He kept walking. Halfway to the car Harley felt a hand on his arm. The others stopped and watched as Harley turned around to look at Harry. “Are you okay?” He asked, looking at Harley as if he was the only one there

“You’re asking me this?” Harley responded, with a deadpan expression and a slightly angry tone. 

Harry paused and looked at Peter. “I’m sorry for Eugene, you shouldn’t leave the party because of him.” He seemed actually genuine, and Harley would never admit that if he wasn’t so angry, he would actually be impressed by his acting skill. He couldn’t actually be genuine if he was just here to win over Harley. 

“I wanna change, but thanks.” Peter said, he seemed slightly annoyed but not angry in any way. 

Harry nodded and turned back toward Harley. “Can I at least get your number? I could help you with figuring out what classes to take?” He said, with a smile on his face. A really attractive smile, Harley noticed. But he would not be fooled by him.

“Why don’t you stick with texting Eugene?” Harley said. He then turned around and got into the car. As the car started driving he glanced out the window to see Harry standing on the lawn looking like an abandoned puppy and he felt a slight tug at his heart that he immediately pushed away. 


	5. I Am Santa, Baby

Harley woke up early the next morning. Christmas Day was always one of his favorite days of the year. Usually Abby would come and get in his bed because she would be too excited to sleep, and they would fall asleep in the early morning talking about what they thought they were going to get. The house always seemed brighter on Christmas mornings. His mom would take off the early shift and they would open their presents. Then his mom would come home early and they would have a late Christmas dinner that Harley and Abby would prepare while listening to Christmas music. He was a little saddened by the fact it would be so different this year, but he was still going to try and make it as special as he could. 

Harley heard his open computer buzz. A Facetime call from his mom. He accepted the call and Abby and his mom were on the screen. 

“Merry Christmas!” Abby and Holly exclaimed together. 

“Merry Christmas!” Harley said back, a smile on his face. He missed them. 

“Did y'all have a good night?”

“Besides being too excited to sleep and not having you to talk to, it was okay.” Abby responded. 

“I miss you too,” Harley said. “How about we open presents?” Harley continued, dragging the two presents he got from his mom and his sister before he left in front of him. 

“Of course. Youngest first” Holly said. 

Abby started with her present from Harley. She opened it up to find a phantom of the opera shirt that she had been wanting. 

“Thanks Harley! I love it” she said. 

She then opened the one from Holly and inside was an old iPhone. 

“Wow, Ma… really?” She laughed and looked between Harley and the phone. Harley’s mouth was open. 

“It’s an old phone, but I thought it was about time you had something. Harley has his computer and- well. I thought it would be easier for you to call him from your own phone.” Holly explained.

“Its amazing ma, thanks” 

“I’m gonna get non-stop calls now, huh?” Harley joked. 

“You know it.” Abby replied. 

Harley opened his presents next. His mom’s present were some new shirts and a bag with an assortment of snickers, gum and skittles, both sour and original. 

“Thanks Ma” He said and started opening Abby’s present. He unwrapped and found a picture frame. Inside was a picture of Abby, Holly, and him. They had taken a selfie at Abby’s request one day and now Harley knew why. 

“Thanks Abs. I love it. I’m gonna put it on my bedside table” He said, looking at it. He really liked the picture. They all looked so happy. 

Holly then opened her presents. Abby had gotten her a new apron and Harley had gotten her a new purse he found on sale. Her old purse was starting to fall apart. 

“Thank you” She said, hugging Abby and then giving Harley a cheesy virtual hug that Harley gave back. 

======

Harley stayed talking to his mom and sister for a while, and eventually got off and headed downstairs. It was around lunchtime and he knew Peter was coming over to have lunch with them. When he arrived at the living room, Peter was already there, talking to Pepper sitting at the kitchen island. Tony was cooking what Harley figured was some Italian dish. 

Throughout the years since Tony’s crash into Tennessee, Harley and Tony barely talked. But sometimes there was an email sent back and forth between them, Harley updating on his life and Tony talking a little about his. Within those emails Harley learned that Tony was part Italian on his mother's side and knew how to make some authentic Italian dishes. Harley was excited to finally try it. It was from his grandmother’s recipe, after all. 

“Good Morning! I was about to call Friday for you.” Tony said. 

“Merry Christmas!” Peter said. 

“Merry Christmas! And I was spending Christmas morning with Ma and Abby.” Harley responded. “Don’t tell me I will finally get to try your famous Italian dishes.”

“Yeah, I thought I’d cook for lunch. Wanda and Natasha are gonna come and help cook dinner.” 

“I’m just glad I get to spend a little time with you all today” Peter said, resting his chin on his arms, crossed on the counter. 

“Are you not coming for dinner?” Harley asked.

“Nah, I’m gonna spend it with May.” Harley had forgotten about that. It was so natural to see Peter in the tower, and while he didn’t always spend the night, he was usually in the lab or hanging around in the living room. 

Tony filled plates with his Risotto. It was as good as Harley always imagined Tony’s cooking would be. He happily ate while having pleasant, unimportant conversations with the other three. It was weird how quickly he felt like family. Just the four of them. It was comfortable and warm and Harley almost forgot in that moment that anything else existed. He wondered what life would be like if his mom had told Tony about him before he was born, or even when he was ten and Tony showed up at his house. He wondered what Tony would do, or think. How different it would be. Or would it be different at all? Would Tony have sent money every year and never gone to see him, always in the back of Tony’s mind as another payment? Harley didn’t want to think of that now. Sure, the way he got here was strange and still under a veil of untruth, but he was here. And where he was felt  _ good.  _ Felt  _ happy.  _ He never wanted this to end. 

The conversations were wrapped up and a shiny new Stark-brand computer was placed in front of Harley, and a brand new Stark phone to accompany it. Peter was presented with a computer of his own as well, as well as some thin, lightweight Stark brand fitness watch. 

“Thank you” Harley said, running his hand over the smooth silver surfaces with the red accents and traced the Stark name with his finger. It was super nice and Harley was absolutely beyond thrilled to have a nicer computer and a phone. He would have to give his new number to Abby and his mom, and set up social media. 

Peter also thanked Tony and Pepper, and the room fell into a comfortable silence as the boys looked over their gifts and the adults cleaned up. 

“Hey Peter, do you wanna play some games on the xbox?” Tony had recently told Harley that he owned an xbox, which could be plugged into the big television in the living room. He had wanted to try it out.

Peter looked towards him, with an apologetic look “I would love to, but I have some things I need to do.” 

“Oh, you gotta parole or somethin’?”

“Huh?” Peter straightened up, looking toward Harley with wide eyes. Tony also turned around to look at Harley, with his eyebrows drawn together. 

“Ya know, swing around and stuff?” 

Peter and Tony stared at Harley and he looked between them. “What? Is that not what y’all call it?” 

“...you know?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“How did you figure it out, kid?” Tony asked

“Hmm?” Harley asked, looking at Tony. 

“How could you have known that I’m Spiderman? I thought I was doing a good job covering it up.” 

_ Bingo. _ Exactly what Harley was looking for. Harley smiled mischievously. “I wasn’t a hundred percent sure but you two just confirmed it.” 

“Wait… so you didn’t know?” Peter asked

“I had my suspicions but no, I wasn’t sure of anything.” 

Tony chuckled. “Well, we were gonna have to tell you anyway.” 

“My brain just works too fast for you. Face it, old man, you’re out of your prime.” Harley said, the mischievous smile returning.Tony squinted his eyes at Harley. “Be careful kid, I technically can send you to your room, you know.” 

“Putting me in time out is not gonna hide the truth” Harley shot back. 

Tony looked at Harley and walked around the counter casually. Harley watched him. When he got close enough, he grabbed Harley before he could get out of reach and put him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. “Who’s out of his prime?” Tony asked, Harley struggled to get out. “I’m sorry!” He exclaimed, and Tony let him go, both of them laughing.

========

Harley was lying on his stomach on his bed, setting up his Instagram account. He used the handle @cowboyblonde, picked out a profile picture, and made his bio. It was fun to set it all up, he now thought he understood why people spent so much time on social media. He then searched up peter’s name and found him under @pparker. He had 14k followers, which didn’t surprise Harley due to his small fame of being ‘Tony’s Intern’. He followed him and through his photos found and followed Ned, Mj, Betty, and a few others, most of them part of the academic decathlon team Peter was on. He knew most of them from the party, one or two of them being new faces.

He then scrolled through the Instagram search page for a while, and searched and followed celebrities as he remembered them. Including Tony’s Instagram (which he rarely used), and Stark Industries professional page, which Pepper ran, due to the fact she didn’t have a personal one. Through that he found Shuri’s Instagram and a few Avengers who were on the platform. 

Harley continued to search and follow everyone except the one person who was actually on his mind. He tried his hardest not to think about him but eventually his curiosity got the better of him. He started to search up his name when he realized he didn’t know his last name. A mixture of relief and disappointment rushed through Harley. He knew he could find his Instagram if he went through a chain of other people’s Instagrams, but he didn’t want to pay any attention to Eugene’s page and he thought it would be best to use this as a blocker to the drug that Harry had become for Harley. He had talked to this guy for like 5 minutes at the party and he couldn’t get him out of his head ever since. He needed to put a wall between himself and Harry, he needed to put it on a high shelf to collect dust and be forgotten, and one day thrown into the trash. Harry wasn’t good for Harley. Harley knew that. But he couldn’t help but want to see him again, to hear him again. This really wasn’t normal, Harley thought, sighing as he closed his phone, deciding to take a nap to hopefully take his mind off of  _ him _ . 

======

Harley’s dream didn’t offer much comfort. He was back at the party and all around him were blurred faces, none that he recognized. He looked for Peter, Mj, or Ned, but it was useless. He wasn’t able to tell anybody apart. He suddenly felt a familiar tap on his back, and he turned around to find Harry, with a smile that just didn’t seem right. Harley’s heart quickened as three girls showed up, with black eyes and a vibe that brought up Harley’s fight or flight. But he just sat there, staring. He didn’t feel like he could do anything else. They spoke in a scratchy voice, like an old record, asking Harry to dance. Calling Harley a fraud. They said the word over and over. Fraud! They screamed it, until Harley shut his eyes and put his hands over his ears. When Harley opened his eyes, the girls were gone. However, when he looked around he realized everyone was gone, and he was alone with the semi off-Harry. Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Harley, but as he did, Harry’s face morphed into Eugene. Horrified, Harley shoved the now-Eugene away and ran out of the door, straight into a circular room. The walls were all mirrors and he looked at himself. But the mirrors reflected Harley with that same creepy smile. He tried to move, but looked down and realized he was strapped to a table, and when he looked up again, bright lights were in his face. Natasha walked up, holding a scalpel and moving it close to his brain. He saw Tony standing a little behind, watching. ‘Help!’ he screamed, but Tony didn’t move. Harley closed his eyes again and reopened them. He was back at the party, except everyone was staring at him. The whole room was in utter silence, and Harley could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He suddenly heard cruel laughter and turned around to see Harry laughing at him. 

Harley woke up, uncomfortable and confused. 

======

  
  


Harley stepped into the living floor and found Tony, Pepper, Wanda, and Natasha cooking in the kitchen. 

“Hey Harley, you wanna help?” Wanda asked. 

“Sure!” 

He was put on cutting fruits and mixing them together for a fruit salad. It was a comforting job. 

He saw out of the corner of his eyes Natasha glancing at him. He ignored it. Harley wasn’t completely sure she  _ didn’t _ have some mind-reading powers. She made Harley feel like he was made of glass. 

“Is this the first Christmas without your family, Harley?” She asked while focusing on mixing ingredients

“Oh… yeah. I guess it is” He replied. 

“Is it just your mom and sister, or do you have any other family coming in?”

“Uh… it’s just my mom and sister. We don’t really have any other family.”

“No other family?”

“No, uh my mom was an only child and her parents were… they’re not in the picture.” 

There was a small pause. Almost tentatively, Natasha spoke again. “What about your father's side?” 

Harley froze. Why was she bringing up his dad? Did she know something? A million thoughts ran through his head. Natasha waited patiently, and after a few quiet moments as Harley’s mind ran through it’s worries and calmed down, he spoke again. “No. He- he was an only child as well. And when he left, everyone was out of the picture as well.” he said, struggling to get it out. It wasn’t a pleasant subject to talk about his deadbeat ‘dad’ seriously, and it was even more unpleasant when he was trying to not think about the secret he was keeping from Tony. The room fell back into a silence, but it was strained now.

A few hours later all the avengers arrived for their dinner. Everyone except Peter, Clint, and T’challa and Shuri, who were all spending the holiday with their families. Before Harley went to join the rest of the group at the table, Natasha pulled him aside. 

“I grew up without my family. I never knew my parents. And these people, around that table,” Natasha said in a low voice only Harley could hear, glancing at the table and then back at him “they all have similar experiences. They lost someone, or many people… or people walked out. But they are my family and together, we have chosen to be a family. It does not matter to us that we are not blood related. Family is something you choose just as much as you are born into. Tony… all of us see you as family. You are part of this family.” Natasha said, with a slight smile and warm eyes. Harley nodded in response, with a slight smile of his own over his face. His heart was warmed just as much as it was beating fast. Did she know? He wished he knew what she was thinking. 

“Let’s go eat before the food gets cold.” Natasha said, and they headed back to the table full of familiar, wonderful people Harley already loved. 

=======

The rest of the holiday break passed in a blur. Harley spent most of that time building things in the lab, or hanging out on the living floor with Peter, Tony, and Pepper. Occasionally Mj and Ned would come too, or he would go over to Peter’s apartment and May would be there, burning brownies for the group. Harley barely even felt out of place anymore. He built routines, and roots were planted and beginning to grow. He still called his sister and mom on his sister’s new phone as often as he could and she adamantly made her own Instagram and followed Harley. 

Soon the last week of the break came, and the whole group went to watch the ball drop in person. It was exciting. They were on the other side of the fence, separated from the massive crowd that drank and partied, excited for the new year to come. Tony had bought Harley a huge coat and gloves, as he didn’t bring any to New York and the night was going to get really cold. Mj was hugging Peter from behind, her head on his shoulder, both trying to stay warm. Tony and Pepper were holding hands, talking to each other. Steve and Bucky were also holding hands, laughing at something Natasha was saying. Harley was standing with Ned, discussing whatever came to their mind. The air pulsed with energy and Harley wondered if he had ever been happier. The ball dropped, and the three couples, as well as many others in the crowd, kissed and Harley joined the rest of the crowd shouting ‘Happy New Year!’ as loud as he could, laughing as the crowd burst into partying, energized and drunk off of the ecstasy of the day. 

  
  



	6. I Am The New Kid

Harley clambered in the back of Happy’s car, as he was driving Harley to school for the day. He had planned to meet Peter at the front of the school before he walked in. His backpack was full of binders and paper, and his new computer. The ride was mostly silent, and Harley wondered what the school was like. He was told he had to speak to principal Morita before the school started. 

“Do you think the classes are going to be difficult, Happy?” Harley asked.

Happy glanced back at Harley. “Yeah. But Peter handles it.” 

“Do you remember school?” 

“I don’t like to think about it.” Happy says dismissively. The car sank back into silence. 

They arrived at the school, and Harley got out, saying a quick goodbye to Happy before he closed the door. Just as they planned, Peter was waiting outside with Ned. 

“Hey!” Harley said as he walked up. Peter smiled in response. 

“You have to go see Morita first, right?” Ned asked. Harley nodded.

“Cool. Follow us!”

The three of them walked through the school. There were people milling about the hallways, or talking at the lockers. They came upon the secretary’s office. Sitting there was a middle aged woman, with black shiny hair and tired eyes. She looked up. “Ah. Harley. Mr. Morita is ready for you.” she said in a kind voice. She looked back down to her computer and Harley looked back at Peter and Ned. 

“Go, we will wait out here for you.” Peter said, and headed to the couch that was to the left. The room itself was very nice, the school definitely had good funding. Harley walked through the door right past to the secretary’s desk and into the principal’s office. He looked up. His features seemed permanently set in a stern expression. Harley sat down in a chair in front of his desk. 

“Good morning Mr. Keener. Welcome to Midtown.” Mr. Morita said, in a friendly manner, but his face stayed continuous.

“Good morning” Harley replied. 

“Well, I’m not going to keep you long, here is your schedule,” Mr. Morita handed Harley a schedule. “We stick by basic rules that are probably similar to your old school. Honor, personal integrity, respect, responsibility and excellence. Basically, be a good student and you will be fine. If you need anything, or find any problems, my door is always open. Come and see me whenever.”

Harley nodded “Yes sir, thank you.” Mr. Morita nodded and Harley took that as his cue to leave. He walked out of the door, back into the secretary’s room and Peter and Ned stood up. 

“Lemme see your schedule!” Ned said, grabbing the paper. “Me and Peter have the same schedule so anything we don’t match on will be the same for him” He added, looking over the schedule. “It looks like we have the same for everything except Chemistry slash Physics. Those are switched for us.” Harley looked over.

“Switched?” 

“Uh, yeah we have Physics this semester. You have Chemistry. We have both classes every year but each is only a semester long. They are switched for some to fit all the students.” Peter explained. 

“You have Physics and Chemistry every year?” Harley asked, a surprised look on his face. Back at Rose Hill, the students only had one science class per year. 

“Yeah, this  _ is _ a Science and Technology school” Ned replied.

“Oh yeah” Harley said with a smile. “Almost forgot.” 

“First class we have general science, which is mostly biology and environmental, with Mr. Harrington. You will like him! He’s a good teacher.” Peter said. 

“He is our academic decathlon coach!” Ned added. 

They headed out and there were a lot more students walking through the hallways. It was only 10 minutes until the bell, and everyone was getting where they needed to be. A TV hooked up on a wall a little bit away turned on and a slideshow of videos and ‘Midtown News’ appeared with some basic news intro music. Then suddenly Betty Brant showed up in a mock-news type room, with a dude Harley recognized from the party sitting next to her. He couldn’t remember his name. 

“Welcome back to school Midtown Science and Technology. I’m Betty Brant”

“And I’m Jason” The other guy spoke. Betty gave him a look, and he glanced at her and turned back to the camera. “Ionello” He finished, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“We are kicking school back in gear after a long, exciting winter break.” Betty said. Then a screen card that said ‘Exclusive News’ flew across the screen. 

“Midtown is welcoming a new student to our halls this semester. His name is Harley Keener.” Betty continued

“Midtown students first got a glance of him at Eugene Thomson’s Christmas Eve Party.” Jason added, and a slightly blurry picture of Harley talking to Peter, Ned, and Mj at the party taken from far away appeared on the screen. 

“Midtown welcomes Harley for a wonderful first day.” Betty finished, before another ‘Breaking News’ flew by and they had moved on to other news. The green screen flashed a lot and Betty and Jason both seemed like they barely knew what they were doing. It was really amusing to watch. The group entered the science classroom and Mr. Harrington was at the front, writing something on the whiteboard. 

“Mr. Harrington!” Ned said, and Mr. Harrington turned around. “This is Harley! He’s the new kid here” 

“Ahhh. Harley, yes. I heard about you. Welcome to Midtown!” He said. 

“Thank you” Harley replied with a polite smile. 

“Will you be joining the Academic Decathlon team?” 

“Oh! Uh… maybe? I hadn’t thought much about clubs, to be honest.” 

“Well, I strongly suggest you do. If you're any as good as Peter, we could be unbeatable” He said, with a closed smile. Harley huffed amusedly and looked at Peter who smiled and waved his hand in an ‘stop it’ manner. They took their seats and Harley waited for his first class at Midtown to begin. 

=====

The next class was English, which Mj had as well as the three of them, so Harley was pretty excited. Ned informed him that unfortunately, Harry and Eugene had the class as well. Harley knew he couldn’t have reasonably expected to get through the day without seeing Harry, but it didn’t stop Harley from being annoyed. They sat in the class, and sure enough, Harry came walking in with a confident air, and right behind him was Eugene with one of his other friends. He looked as good as the party night. His eyes caught Harley’s and Harley quickly looked down at his paper. Then he heard a familiar voice say his name, and looked up to see Mandy walking toward him, with Zoha, another girl from the party he met briefly.

“Hey Mandy, Zoha,” Harley said as she reached his seat.

“How has your first day at Midtown been?” She said, in the same upbeat way he remembered. 

“It’s been good.” he responded, calm. He ignored the fact he could see Harry watching the conversation. “Oh! I actually have an Instagram now!” He said. He had wanted to follow her earlier, but he couldn’t find her instagram. “Really? Lemme follow you.” She and Zoha took out their phones and Harley took out his. When they had followed him, he clicked to follow them back. 

“You’re handle is ‘cowboy blonde’? Zoha said with an amused voice. 

Harley huffed in laughter. “Yeah” 

The teacher called for all the students to sit down and the girls left to go to their seats with a short “see you later!” from both of them

The class passed easily enough. He focused on the work and managed to ignore Harry sitting in the front. 

When the class was over, Harley began packing his things in his book bag. All students had a short 15 minute break now, so he didn’t feel rushed to put his things away. He heard Harry send Eugene out without him, and to Harley’s dismay, approached him. 

“Hey” Harry said, standing in front of Harley. Harley glanced up at him then resumed putting things in his bag. He didn’t want to deal with this. Harry waited patiently and soon after Harley zipped up his bag and looked at Harry. 

“Hi?” He responded. 

“Can we talk?” 

He felt Peter put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Peter. Harley knew Peter was giving him an out. But Harley wanted to give Harry a chance. Maybe he was being a bit unfair. “Go on without me, I know where the gym is, I’ll meet you guys there.” Peter hesitated, glancing at Harry and then back at Harley. But he nodded, and the three left the room. It was only Harry and Harley in the room after that, the teacher had left with the students. Harley stood looking at Harry, waiting for him to talk. 

“I-I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I really don’t want you to hate me.” 

“I-” Harley sighed. “I don’t  _ hate _ you.” 

“You seemed pretty angry at me at the party” 

“I was. You are friends with a bully, who spilled his drink on Peter and you went to comfort  _ him _ . Doesn’t make you look good.” 

“I went to talk to him to tell him off. That he was in the wrong.” 

Harley stared at Harry for a second. “...What? But you’re friends with him, right?” 

Harry sighed, and looked to the side, before looking back at Harley. “I… am. That doesn’t mean I agree with everything he does. Far from it. I just… I’ve known him since he was 5. He’s more complicated than you would think.” 

“I don’t know, Harry. I don’t like bullies.” 

“Please don’t judge me off of what Eugene does. That’s not fair” 

“You still hang out with him! You might have told him off that night, but would you have done that if I hadn’t been involved?”

“Harley.” Harry said pleadingly, looking at him. Harley raised his eyebrows and waited. After a few seconds Harry spoke again, in an almost-whisper. “I don’t know” He was looking at the floor. 

Harley nodded and huffed. “You don’t know. Okay.” Harley started walking away, but Harry grabbed his arm. “Wait! Please don’t go.” 

Harry didn’t say anything, just looked at Harley with a frantic expression. So Harley spoke. “Why do you care so much?” Harley said it like an accusation, cold and quick. He wasn’t going to be another one of Harry’s relationships that he dates for a few weeks then breaks up with when he gets bored. Harry looked taken aback. 

“...What?”

“Why are you so obsessed with what I think about you?” Harley wanted to hear it. To get confirmation about why Harry was paying attention to him, the truth as to why he stopped him in the yard that night, to ask for his number. 

“I- Well,I mean… you seem like a cool person.” Harry struggled to get it out, taking his hand off Harley's arm. 

Harley’s eyebrows scrunched up. “I seem like a cool person?” 

“...yes.” Harry's eyes flickered sideways and back to Harley. 

The room was silent. It stayed like that for a few moments, both awkwardly standing, not looking at the other. Tentatively, Harry spoke up. “I’m sorry.” Harley looked at him. “For Eugene, and for making it look the way it did. I should stand up for the people he’s mean to more. Just… please. I want to… I want to know you.” 

Harley stared at him for a moment. Stared in his eyes, the worry and the pleading that filled the depth of the dark brown color. A similar tug pulled at his heart, the same one as the night he left Harry on the lawn at Eugene’s house. He was going to regret this. “Okay.” He said. Harry looked shocked. “Okay?” He responded. 

“We can be friends.” Harley said. 

Harry looked disappointed for a second, but quickly covered it with a smile. “I have gym next too. Come on, I’ll walk you” 

======

Next was PE class, and he met Peter, Ned, and Mj outside the gym as him and Harry walked up. The walk there was pleasant. Harley stayed mostly quiet, and Harry asked him questions about his day and his mom and sister that Harley responded too. Harley was weirded out by the fact that it didn’t feel weird at all. It felt like they had been friends for many years, not for less than 2 minutes. 

Mj, Peter, and Ned, who were probably expecting an angry or annoyed Harley, seemed shocked to see a neutral Harley approaching  _ with  _ Harry. They didn’t say anything as they all walked back to the changing rooms. Before Mj went into the girls locker room, she glanced at Harry, Harley, and then to Peter, having a short, silent conversation with him before walking through the door. 

The four guys walked into the guys’ locker room. On a bench was a Midtown shirt and shorts with a paper with his name on it, paperclipped to it. Peter had mentioned earlier that a uniform for gym would be given to him. Harley, Ned, and Peter populated the bench and Harry chose the next bench over. Soon Eugene came sauntering in, and Harry was pulled into conversation with him. It made Harley upset to see Eugene and Harry talking. He knew Harry didn’t want him to judge him for Eugene’s actions but he didn’t know how Harry could just be okay with everything Eugene is doing. Harley took off his shirt and he noticed Harry glancing over at him. He turned his face away to cover the blush on his cheeks, changing the rest as quickly as he could. He glanced back at Harry, who was no longer looking at him. He started to pull off his shirt, and Harley found that he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Of course he had to be perfectly in shape. Not that Harley was out of shape, he definitely was in shape, but he was lean, and the muscles he had were in his arms. He has yet to define any on his stomach, although he wasn’t trying very hard to do so anyway. Harry had nice, defined muscles in his arms, and a softly defined four pack. His muscles were perfectly in between too much and too little, and Harley stared inconspicuously. He saw Harry glance at him and a smile grew on Harry’s face. He drew his arms up above his head and stretched, taking his time with it. When he had lingered there as long as he could, he dropped his arms slowly and moved his head from side to side, stretching his neck. Harley tore his eyes away. He was definitely stalling for Harley. Harley knew what Harry was doing and he wouldn’t fall for it.  _ Friends.  _ He repeated to himself.  _ Friends.  _

Everyone was changed and the whole group of boys in the locker room piled out into the gym. The teacher, Mr Wilson, blew his whistle to gain attention. 

“Okay class, today will be easy considering it is the first day back at school. We will do some stretches, everyone choose a partner, come tell me, and find a place on the floor.”

Before Harley could do anything, Harry threw his arm over Harley’s shoulders

“Me and Harley are gonna partner up Mr. Wilson!” He basically shouted, dragging Harley to a spot. Harley saw a few people with shocked expressions, and a quiet chatter started, but Harley was pulled to the spot so quickly he didn’t have much time to think about it. Harley sighed but didn’t say anything. He was focused on fighting back a smile that threatened to appear on his face. As much as Harley found it annoying, Harry’s attempts to be close to him was endearing. 

The start of the class was silent between them. Around halfway through the class, they were doing sit-ups and Harley was holding Harry’s feet down. As Harry came back up, Harley spoke up. “Hey” Harry stopped in his sit up, and looked at Harley, their noses not too far apart, but neither seemed to care. “Hey” Harry replied with a smile

“You haven’t told me about your family”

Harry’s eyebrows scrunched for a moment, before smoothing out, and a small amused smile grew on his face. “That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

“...yeah” Harry moved back down so they wouldn’t get in trouble and when he came back up, he replied. 

“Well, I have a father” 

“...is that all?” There was no judgement in his voice, it was simply curious.

“Yeah it’s just me and pops” Harley smiled.  _ Pops. _

“What’s he like?” 

Down and up. “He’s never around. And doesn’t really care what I do.” Down and up. “But he tries. He’s good... “ Harry looked like he was thinking “Yeah, he’s a good dad”. Down and up. 

The rest of the class they stayed in comfortable silence. Harley was glad Harry had somewhat of a good relationship with his parent. Harley himself was very family-oriented and family was one of the most important things to him. Happy-family stuff always touched a sensitive, vulnerable part of Harley. He didn’t know why this information felt so important, though. He pushed away the question, and savored the comfortable-happy of the moment. 

=====

Peter, Mj, Ned and Harley were sitting at a lunch table. Nobody had said anything yet, and Mj was staring at Harley. He met Mj’s eyes and made a ‘what?’ motion. He knew what this was about. He really wanted to get this over with. 

“Why were you talking to Harry?”

“We are friends.” That made Peter and Ned look at him. 

“Harley, Harry isn’t the type you want to be friends with” Peter said. 

“He’s just gonna take advantage of you, dude” Ned said. They sounded so concerned that Harley started to doubt his decisions. 

“We’re friends. Nothing more. And he knows if he does anything mean or disrespectful it’s over.” 

“Harley, I trust you but I frankly don’t trust him. With who he is… it’s not a good idea” Peter said. 

Harley sighed. “Look. I appreciate you guys trying to protect me, but I have everything under control, I promise.” 

Peter softened. His eyes searched Harley’s face for a moment, before responding “I trust you. I don’t like it, but okay.” He said. 

“If he hurts you, you tell me.” Mj said, with a serious look. She looked scary. Harley nodded. 

The rest of the cafeteria was the same comfortable-happy. Harley let himself relax his brain, let go of worries and thoughts, and enjoy the moment. 

====

The group walked out of the cafeteria together, laughing at something Ned was talking about. Peter was in the front, walking backwards, looking at Ned. Suddenly, Flash came out of nowhere and shoved Peter into the locker.

“Watch where you’re going  _ Pathetic  _ Parker.” He stepped back to his friends and laughed with them. Harley looked at Peter for a second, and walked up to Eugene, shoving him back, away from his friends. 

“Leave him alone Eugene” Harley said, his voice low. A flash of fear crossed Flash’s face, but it was quickly replaced with his eyebrow raised and an amused look. 

“What if I don’t?” 

Harley grabbed his collar and pulled him close to his face, and made his face as threatening as possible. He made his voice quiet and serious, and spoke through gritted teeth. “I know how to deal with people like you. I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty.” 

Flash tried his hardest not to look scared, but it was failing as he more focused on trying to pry himself from Harley’s grip. Eventually hands pulled him back. 

“Harley stop” he heard Mj say calmly. Eugene and his friends quickly left. “He’s not worth getting in trouble.” She said. 

“I still don’t understand why you still let him bully you!” Harley complained toward Peter, still energized from threatening Eugene. 

“You know why. If I lose control of my strength and actually hurt him that’s on me. He may be a bully but he’s still just a kid.” Peter answered. Harley sighed. He forgot about Peter’s powers. “Besides, I don’t let him get to me. And if he continued further than just pushing me into the lockers I would get away, or Mj and Ned would pull him away. But violence back isn’t okay, for me or for you. Please don’t fight Eugene.” Peter continued. Peter was right, but Harley hated the idea of letting Eugene get away with it. 

“Why don’t you tell teachers? Or Mr. Morita?” 

“His dad donates a lot of money for the school. They wouldn’t dare touch his son.” Ned answered, 

Anger filled Harley. “Of fuc-” Harley stopped himself with a bitter laugh “Of course that’s here too. Whatever. I won’t touch him, but if he goes too far I’m raising hell with the administration here.” Harley wouldn’t let another spoiled kid get away with whatever they wanted too because of their daddies’ money. Memories of Danny at Lakeview back at Rose Hill flashed through his head.  _ Not Again. _

“Harley-” Peter started, but stopped when Harley gave him a look that told him his mind wouldn’t be changed. 

Peter huffed with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. “Let’s go to shop class,” he said, and they continued on their walk. 

====

Harley was back at the tower after his first day of school, and Peter had joined them for dinner. 

“How was your first day Harley?” Pepper asked. 

“It was good! Midtowns’ really nice” 

“What is your favorite class there?” 

“Uhh… I like Chemistry.” 

“Chemistry is good. The teacher does a lot of interactive stuff later on, so I bet that will probably stay your favorite” Peter chimed in. 

“Do you have most of your classes together? I know Ned and Peter’s are the same” Tony asked. 

“Everything except Chemistry” Harley replied. 

“That’s nice! Does Mj have chemistry with you?” Pepper asked

“No, they all have Physics this semester.” 

Pepper nodded. “Have you met any other friends?” she continued. Peter huffed annoyedly. Everyone looked at him. 

“What?” Tony asked, looking between Peter and Harley, who had looked away annoyedly. He really wanted Peter to let this go. 

“Harley has become friends with Harry-”

“Which I thought you said you were gonna let go”

“I never said I was gonna let it go. I said I trusted you.”

“It doesn’t sound like that-”

“It’s a bad idea, Harley.  _ He  _ is a bad idea” 

“That’s not fair-” 

“Wait!” Tony said, raising his voice a little to be heard over the small argument the two boys had gotten themselves into.

“You’re friends with Harry  _ Osborn _ ?” 

Harley looked at Tony and his eyebrows slowly scrunched up. “...What?”

Tony sighed. “I’m sorry, I have to agree with Peter here, I don’t think he’s-”

Harley put up his hand to stop Tony. “No… wait… he-  _ osborn? _ ” 

“You didn’t know?” Peter asked, a shocked expression on his face. 

“No! I didn’t know he was an Osborn!” 

Peter huffed a laugh and seemed relieved. “That makes so much more sense now” 

“The Osborns are… not good people. Did he approach you first?” Tony asked

“Well, yeah, he seemed really adamant about… being my friend.” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded like he expected that answer. “Stay away from that kid. If he’s anything like his father, and from Peter’s reaction, I suspect he is, he has bad intentions” 

“I’d feel bad to just ignore him now” Harley complained.

“Well, don’t be mean to him, just don’t stay around him long.” Pepper chimed in “I hate working with the Oscorp PR team, they immediately jump to manipulation tactics” Pepper added, sighing. 

Harley sighed. He didn’t want to stop talking to Harry, but with him being an Osborn, and not mentioning anything about it really made Harley question Harry’s intentions. He had to know Harley was staying with Tony, by now it was all over the media. Most people at Midtown knew, he had gotten a few questions about it here and there. And everyone knew that Stark Industries and Oscorp were enemies. Normon Osborn was forever jealous that Tony was much more successful than him, and went to the media quite a few years back and spread off-truths and out of context stuff in an attempt to make Stark Industries look bad. Tony, at that time being much less calm and Pepper being much less in control, shot back some nasty words in the media as well. The two men hated each other ever since. So much that just the fact Harley was talking to Harry could be considered slightly taboo. And that was without the world having knowledge of Harley’s actual relation to Tony. 

“I- I’ll stay away as much as I can.” Harley said. “Without being rude” He added. 

“If you need an out, you come and find me or Ned or Mj” Peter said. Harley nodded. 

After dinner was finished, Peter retired to his room and Pepper went to go and work. Harley helped Tony cleanup. 

“You  _ will  _ try and stay away from him?” Tony spoke up. “I don’t want to seem overbearing by telling you- you  _ can’t  _ talk to him, but… that family really is bad news.” 

“I will, you can trust me” Harley said, offhandedly. He was still upset. 

Tony ruffled his hair. “I know I can, you wouldn’t lie to me, right kid?”

Harley paused. With a closed smile, Tony turned back to washing the dishes. Harley didn’t know if he responded. His brain was just repeating bad words in his brain. His heart was pounding and it was so loud in his ears he was afraid Tony could hear. He didn’t like lying, he  _ hated _ lying, but it was for the best. He couldn’t mess Tony’s life up, he really couldn’t. He managed to make it to his room and clumsily sit on the floor, his back to the bed. He buried his face in his hands and tried to calm his breathing and his racing heart. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Important Update: So I have figured out a schedule and I will now (hopefully) be posting a chapter every Saturday! I think I can accomplish this, however if anything happens or I need to move around dates, I will let yall know. But, as for now, there should be a chapter out every Saturday.   
> Also, what do ya'll think Harry and Harley's ship name would be? The best one I can think of is Osner but im not sure


	7. I Am Conflicted

Harley was sitting in his seat in Science class. He had about ten minutes until school started for the day so he took out his phone and decided to check up on his Instagram page. He had posted a picture during the ride back to the tower the day before, of him alone in front of the school and then one with him, Ned, Peter, and Mj. He has captioned the Instagram with ‘guess this ain’t a vacation anymore’. The day before, he thought, when he was still content and happy from making the truce with Harry, before he knew that Harry was an Osborn. 

He paused when he saw how many likes he got. He had 12k likes on his photo, which Harley realized might not be a lot in the grand scheme of things, but it was  _ a lot _ for him. He also had a landslide of followers, and has reached 11k overnight. He looked at the comments on his photo, them being a mix of encouragement such as ‘go off king’ and some of his classmates welcoming him to Midtown. The other half of the comments were asking him who he was, if he was actually living with Tony. His eyes scanned through the comments, refreshing them and reading. He caught a glimpse of a comment and he stopped.  **harryosbornn** had commented. He had a blue checkmark. He had commented “Killing it!” with a crown emoji. It had 3k likes and 300 replies. He clicked to load the replies. All of them were freaking out. People were typing in all caps about how an Osborn was friends with the suspected ‘Ward of Stark’. Some people were trying to calm the people freaking out, rationalizing that nobody knows  _ who  _ Harley is, and that the feud in the first place should not have control over the business men’s kids and/or interns/wards. Harley clicked on Harry’s Instagram. He had a little over 2M followers and posted a lot of photos of himself. Some photos were low-key thirst traps, and Harley scrolled down the photos for far longer than he was willing to admit. Against his judgement, he clicked to follow Harry back. 

====

Harley walked into English, with Peter and Ned, and found Mj already waiting for them at the desks. Harley put down his things.

“Mj! Have you seen Instagram? Harley’s like, kinda blew up. I mean, he got a lot of new followers ‘cause the media thinks he’s mysterious, which is really funny because Harley is not at all mysterious, not to us, at least, but his likes have been rising all morning.” Ned said, so ecstatic that he was rambling. “I even raised in followers cause we were in the picture. People are like, trying to ‘solve the case’ of Harley. I’ve had like, 20 DMs myself of people asking  _ me  _ who he is” 

“Yeah, I’ve got a few people asking me too. I’ve had to block like five for spamming.” Mj said, way less ecstatic about the situation. Harley gave her a sympathetic look and a shrug. It wasn’t really his fault that people were suspicious about who he was, but he still felt kinda bad. He didn’t want to put anyone in an annoying situation. Harley himself had gotten an avalanche of DM’s and he quickly figured out how to block people himself. 

Harry walked in the room, and his face lit up as soon as his eyes saw Harley. Harley immediately looked away. 

“Hey Harley! What’s up?” Harry said cheerfully walking over. 

Harley gave him a restrained smile and looked back away, pulling his english binder,  _ Romeo and Juliet,  _ and  _ Crime and Punishment _ out of his bag. He wasn’t sure which one they were going to start on, so he brought both. Harry stood there for a minute, and eventually put his hand on Harley’s shoulder “You okay?” 

Harley shrugged off Harry's hand, and looked up impassively “yeah.” There was an awkward pause. “Class is about to start.” Harley said, refusing to meet Harry’s eyes. 

Harry stood there for another awkward moment and then turned around with a confused look on his face and sat down in his seat next to Eugene. Harley felt a very familiar pull on his heart. 

The rest of the class was not enjoyable, Harry kept stealing glances at Harley and Harley acted like he didn’t notice. Around halfway through the class, Harry had caught Harley’s eyes and smiled, but Harley looked away, not giving one in return. Harry’s eyebrows creased. Harley couldn’t have told anyone what the class was about, he couldn’t focus on anything. His thoughts were only on Harry, and how he wished things were different. 

After the class was ended, Harley braced himself as Harry walked back up to him. 

“Hey! Can we talk...again?” He said with an awkward huff of laughter. Harley paused. He wanted to say yes, but he also knew he shouldn’t. Harley guessed he was quiet for too long, because Harry spoke up again. “I could walk you to gym again?” 

“He actually has plans with us for break, but maybe next time?” Peter said, with an ingenuine smile on his face. 

Harry glanced at Harley, who still couldn’t look him in the eye. “Okay… I’ll see you at gym.” Harry waited for a moment more, then turned around and walked away. 

Harley felt Peter squeeze his shoulder and they gathered their things and headed out. 

Harley walked his locker, needing to switch out his books for the next couple of classes. The other three were with him, as they were making a stop at each one's lockers during the break time. Harley opened his locker and found a small black box sitting by his books. It said Parmigiani Fleurier in small, silver letters. Harley took it out of his locker and opened it. Inside was a very nice watch, with leather straps and gold accents. Harley stared at it. It looked expensive and Harley thought that maybe someone had put it in the wrong locker. He then saw a note laying in the locker as well and picked it up, unfolding it. In neat, cursive handwriting the note read: 

“Hey! Saw this and thought it would look nice on you. I hope you like it. -Harry” 

Harley huffed annoyedly and looked back at the watch. He wondered how Harry even got into his locker, considering it was locked. He never told Harry his combination.

“What is that?” Peter asked, walking up behind Harley. 

“It’s a Parmigiani Fleurier watch.” he responded, taking some time to pronounce the name correctly.

“Wow dude! That’s really nice.” Ned said, looking at it. “I’m pretty sure that brand is, like, super expensive, though. How did you get it?” 

Harley sighed and showed them the note. “Harry.” 

Mj shook her head. “He is really desperate to impress you. It’s a good thing you’re not talking to him anymore. This has to have some ulterior motive.” 

“I feel really bad. I don’t want to hurt him, especially after he bought me something like this.” 

“That’s his game, dude. He wants to keep you roped in. And how did he get into your locker anyway, don’t you keep it locked?” 

“I do. I was wondering about that too.” A frown appeared on Harley’s face as he replied and stretched his hand to fiddle with the lock. It wasn’t broken. 

“That’s creepy.” 

“I just feel bad.” Harley said, looking down at the watch again.

“Then return it to him.” Peter said, plain and simple. Harley nodded. Return it to him. Plain and simple. 

=======

The group was in the gym, they had already changed for the class. Harry was talking to Eugene and Harley had chosen a bench as far away as he could get.

Harley noticed Harry watching him, but he made sure not to lock eyes with him. He looked just as good as yesterday, managing to look like a model in the ugly uniform that they had to wear. 

“Hey! Harley!” Kenneth Lim said, approaching, and Harley focused on him.

“Hey Ken.” 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you. Are you and Harry really, like,  _ friends _ ?” Harley noticed Harry focus on the conversation he was having. He was definitely within ear shot. 

“Uh… I mean, I wouldn’t say we were  _ friends _ necessarily.” Harley said. He didn’t consider what to tell others. He didn’t want Harry hearing this either. He glanced at Harry and guilt flooded him as Harry’s face warped into confusion and hurt. 

“But you two were partners in here yesterday and he commented on your Instagram post…” Ken continued. 

“Yeahhh, uh, we are more acquaintances. It’s not like we are gonna be mean to each other.” Harley responded. Ken nodded and seemed sated by that, and walked away.

“Okay, everyone, we are doing more stretches so pair up again.” Mr. Wilson said. He could notice Harry start to walk towards him, but he turned to Mj quickly. Harley didn’t need to ask, Mj nodded her head and they walked to an area to begin. Moments later, Harley noticed Harry had partnered up with Eugene. 

======

The next few classes passed easily, and all Harley had to do was make it through Chemistry, and he could easily avoid Harry for the rest of the day. However, in this class he was alone, the other three in Physics. He promised them he would be fine, and he was determined not to even think about Harry. 

He failed, miserably. He was focused enough to take good notes, but whenever a moment arised, he glanced at Harry. He wondered what Harry was thinking, thought about how he wished Harry could be anyone but an Osborn. 

The class passed after what seemed like an eternity and Harley took extra long to pack up, hoping Harry would do exactly what he wanted him to do.

He did. Everyone, including the teacher, filed out of the classroom and Harry stayed behind, getting out of his seat and heading toward Harley. 

“Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something to upset you?” he asked. 

Harley didn’t respond, only took out the watch and held it out for Harry to take. Harry looked confused “You’re… upset that I gave you the watch?” 

Harley sighed. “No, Harry, no. It’s a very nice watch and I appreciate the sentiment, but I cannot accept this.” 

“Why not?” 

“I just can’t, please take it Harry.” Harley said. He needed to reign himself in. He didn’t understand why he was getting upset. The familiar pull on his heart had started again. 

“No. It’s yours.” Harry said, with a stubborn pout of his lips and creased eyebrows, pushing the box back towards Harley. 

Harley set the watch down on the table and sighed. He stared at the box, his lips pressed together. 

“What’s going on, Harley?” Harry asked, his voice filled with concern. 

Harley didn’t respond, he was trying to figure out how to say this. How to explain that they couldn’t be friends anymore. That he was going back on his word. 

“We- we can’t be friends anymore.”

“...what? Why?”

Harley looked at him. His stomach twisted. He didn’t understand why he was having such a hard time. It didn’t make sense why he was this concerned about Harry’s feelings. Harley didn’t want to hurt Harry but this concern went beyond normal.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an Osborn?” 

Harry just stared at Harley for a while, then scoffed. “That’s what this is about.” His voice had hardened. 

Harley watched as Harry shook his head and continued: “Why does it matter?”

“You know why.”

“I know why it matters to society. I  _ don’t  _ know why it matters to you.”

“You don’t-? Harry it matters to society because it matters to our- to your dad and to Tony.”

“Exactly! To the adults. But my dad and Tony’s disagreements should not have to affect us.”

“It does affect us! You- you said it yourself that you had a good relationship with your dad. Wouldn’t this ruin it?” 

“What!? He would have some questions, sure, but me being friends with you wouldn’t ruin our entire relationship!”

“You being friends with Tony’s ward wouldn’t be suspicious for him?”

Harry sighed. “Maybe a little. But it’s  _ my  _ decision. He doesn’t let his life affect my happiness.” Harry stared at Harley, eyes boring into Harley’s eyes, refusing to break the gaze. “Why are you letting Tony dictate your life?”

Harley scoffed. “I’m not-”

“You’re not? But we can’t be friends because of hi-”

“I’M NOT!” Harley shouted. “Tony has done a lot for me! I’m not going to break his trust. That’s  _ my _ own decision. And frankly, I'm not sure if I can trust  _ you _ .”

“Why-” Harry asked with his eyebrows scrunched up, but then they smoothed out as he caught on. His voice became low and even. “I didn’t think you were the type of person who would judge based on last name.” Harry shook his head and huffed, his lips tight and hurt in his eyes as he stared at Harley. “I would never-” Harry stopped himself and looked up, then back at Harley. “You know what? No. Fine. If you are going to judge me on things I cannot change, like who my father is, then maybe  _ I _ don’t want to be your friend. You hate Eugene but you are acting just as pretentious as he is. Wrapped up in names and what ‘society thinks’. Judging me when you have  _ barely  _ even tried to get to know me. I’m done trying.” Harry picked up his backpack and turned to look back at Harley once more. Harley stared back at the angry face and hurt eyes and successfully managed not to flinch at the venom of Harry’s angry and tired words. “Congratulations. Go run back to Stark and tell him that you're  _ clean  _ of Osborns. Goodbye Harley.” And with that, he turned around and walked out of the classroom. 

Harley stared at the door for a while and then let his gaze wonder down and fixate on the watch lying discarded on the table. 

====

Harley was late to lunch and when he walked and sat down at the table, Peter, Ned, and Mj looked up. 

“Where were you?” Ned asked. “We were worried,” He added, a minute later. The sentence had no accusation to it, it sounded like Ned always sounded, genuine and caring. 

Harley sat down and took a deep breath. The other three were giving him worried glances. After a moment he spoke up. It took all of his energy to keep his voice level. “I spoke to Harry. He won’t be... bothering me anymore.” 

Nobody said anything after that, just sunk into silence. 

The rest of the lunch period was agonizing. The other three eventually went into light conversation. At first they tried including him but he would give short, abrupt answers and eventually they stopped trying. The whole time they gave him worried glances that made Harley feel even worse. Harley just stared at his food, unable to touch it as his stomach still felt super weak from speaking with Harry. 

Around 5 minutes until the end of lunch, Harley stood up. “I’m going to get something from my locker.” 

“Do you want us to come?” Peter asked, starting to stand up as well.

“No, I- I can myself. I’ll meet y'all at woodshop.” Peter sat back down and Harley left the cafeteria, headed towards his locker. He didn’t actually need anything, but he wanted to be alone for a few minutes. He was close to his locker when he heard a familiar voice yell. “Hey Keener!” Harley inwardly sighed.  _ Eugene _ . He really didn’t need this right now. 

Harley kept on walking but Eugene managed to pass Harley and stop him. Harley stared at him. “You know, you are more stupid than I thought. Harry is all upset,  _ god knows why _ , because you won’t talk to him.” 

Harley shook his head in annoyance and tried to pass Eugene but he side-stepped and Harley was blocked. “Which confuses me, because, I mean look at you, Harry is  _ way  _ out of your league, anyway.” Eugene paused like he had an epiphany. An amused smirk grew across his face. “I mean… I  _ hope _ you didn’t think he was actually interested in you.” Eugene laughed. 

“Oh, no, you were definitely going to be a one-night stand of sorts. He was just being nice to you so you would sleep with him. But someone like you should be honored. We both know that’s all you're good for.” 

Harley had enough, he shoved Eugene and glared at him. He had a strong urge to punch him, but he promised Peter he wouldn’t fight him so he just started walking away. Eugene didn’t follow. 

Harley's eyes blurred when he was sure Eugene couldn’t see him anymore. The bell rang and he slipped into the janitor’s closet. He needed to be alone and having a bunch of people see him break down in the middle of the hall did not sound appealing. 

As soon as the door closed he found the light and clicked in on. Immediately he sat down, his legs feeling weak and his stomach more upset. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and it felt like a silent flood. He just sat and stared at the cleaning products as thoughts raced through his brain.  _ Was Harry just being nice to him to sleep with him?  _ The others were so adamant about Harry using Harley, about him being a bad influence. Maybe it wasn’t just a ‘Stark’ thing.

But Harry didn’t seem like the type who would do that. He seemed so nice and thoughtful and compelling and- Harley stopped his thoughts. Harry was bad, he knew this. He was compelling, and that’s exactly how he gets what he wants and that’s exactly how he planned to rope Harley into his nonsense. Or how he had, as Harley had put an end to it all. He had done the right thing, gotten rid of a person who didn’t have Harley’s best intentions in mind, whatever those intentions were. 

But why was he crying?

And why did he still feel guilty? 

Harley sat down on the janitor’s floor, trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision. Totally forgetting about woodshop, and not hearing the spam of texts from his three friends asking him where he went. 

====

Harley’s tears eventually dried and he managed to look at his phone.  _ Shit _ . He had missed woodworking. There was only about 10 minutes left until the bell. 

He looked at the multitude of texts. 

Peter:  Where are you?

Ned: Where u at? ww has started.

A little time passed before the next texts were sent:

Ned: Dude r u okay?

Peter:  Do you need us?

Ned : Harley? Please let us know you’re okay. 

Peter: Was it Harry? Did he do something?

Ned : Did Eugene do something? 

Mj: We have free today in ww anyway so don’t worry

Mj: I hope you’re okay.

Peter:  We are sorry for spamming you. We are worried. Call us when you are ready.

Harley sighed and quickly texted a group chat that he was okay and he would see them in Math. He used the rest of his time to collect himself. He laughed a little as he thought about it all. It was only his second day and he had already gone through so much. He left the janitor closet and headed for the math classroom. 

When he arrived the three of them were waiting outside the classroom for him. 

“What happened?” Peter asked as he approached. 

“Nothing serious. I just got overwhelmed and I lost track of time.”

“It looks like you’ve been crying” Mj said, her voice neutral and to the point but her eyes filled with concern. 

“Uh, yeah…” 

“Harley?” Peter asked, putting a hand on his arm in an attempt of comfort. 

“It’s not a big deal, I promise. Eugene said some stuff, Harr- I just needed some time alone and I didn’t realize how much time had passed. But everything is okay now.” 

The three of them didn’t look convinced, but not wanting to push it any further, they all stayed quiet. Peter squeezed Harley’s arm and gave him a small smile and then the three of them walked inside the classroom for math. 

====

Harley was glad when math class was over. He wanted to go home and go into his room and hide away. He needed the solitude to think and rest. They had reached Happy’s car and Peter, Ned, and Mj, finally left when he promised to call or text them if he needed anything.

The car ride was quiet, and Harley stared out the window, waiting patiently until he could get back to the tower and take a nap. 

“You good, kid?” Happy asked. It made Harley jump. 

“Uh- yeah. I’m good” he replied. His voice did not match his words, however, and Happy could tell. 

“You usually talk more.”

“Oh. Sorry”

“Listen,” Happy said, taking a long glance at him, before looking back at the road. “If you need anything, just let me know, okay?”

Harley sighed inwardly. Everyone was so nice here it was almost too much at times. “Okay.”

====

The elevator pinged at his room and he plopped down on his bed. He laid down for a few minutes and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He figured it had to do from the crying, so he dragged himself out of bed and headed for the living floor. 

When the elevator door opened, he didn’t see Tony or Pepper. Instead, Natasha and Clint were on the couches, watching the news. 

“Hey Harley!” Clint stated, smiling at Harley. 

Harley lifted his hand in what was supposed to be a wave and gave a slight smile back. It’s all he had energy for. The whole day had completely wiped Harley of his energy. 

He managed to get all the way to filling up his glass when he heard the newscaster say his name. He turned around. 

“We have discovered that the mysterious boy hanging around with Tony Stark is Harley Keener! He was originally from Tennessee, and has made an instagram account as of late, with the handle ‘cowboyblonde’. Definitely after his southern roots, I suspect. He posted a picture of him and Tony’s intern, Peter Parker, as well as two other friends, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones. His exact relationship to Mr Stark remains unknown, but people are now talking about another confusing relationship Harley has. Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, the CEO and founder of Oscorp Industries. Harry Osborn commented on Harley’s posted saying, quote, ‘Killing It!’ with a crown emoji. Fans and supporters on both sides are confused and surprised, as Stark Industries and Oscorp have been longtime enemies. Could this be an end to a years-old feud? Can we really see a friendship form between the two sides? We will keep you updated as we learn new information.” The Newscaster smiled and the news moved on to another story. 

Harley just stood there, staring at the TV. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe how quickly the media had caught on, and how slow it was too. So much had changed. That kind comment that was meant to uplift Harley only felt like a stab to the chest. 

“Harley?” 

It was Natasha. They were both staring at him. She quickly got up and moved to him, guiding him to a couch. She grabbed a soft blanket and rubbed it on his cheeks and under his eyes.  _ Oh.  _ He hadn’t noticed he was crying. 

“What’s going on?” Clint asked, gentle and caring. 

“It’s Harry.” Harley said, quietly, with his voice wavering. He felt so comfortable in their presence. They waited patiently for him to continue. 

“I had agreed to be his friend, but then  _ everybody _ , even  _ Tony  _ was telling me not to talk to him, that he was a bad influence. So then I did it, but he got me this nice watch and I felt bad, so I tried to return it and then we argued and he was upset, rightfully, because I was judging him based off of his name, but everyone is telling me he’s bad and how am i supposed to trust him over the people who have done nothing but help me? It was the right choice.” Harley paused from his rambling. It felt good to get it off his chest. His eyes leaked more tears and he didn’t know if it would stop. Natasha just wiped them away as they came and Clint rubbed his back.

“But?” Clint asked softly, with an air that he knew what Harley was going to say. 

“But I feel terrible about it. It...It doesn’t  _ feel  _ like the right decision.” 

Clint had a soft, closed smile on his face and he shifted to get into a more comfortable position. 

“You know, A few years back, before Natasha was an avenger, I was on a mission from Shield to hunt Natasha down, and bring her in. When I was preparing, everyone at Shield told me to be careful, that she was dangerous and needed to be taken down. And I listened, because, why wouldn’t I? These were the people who knew all the facts, these were my employers who had done so much for me.” 

“But when you got there you realized she wasn’t dangerous at all?” Harley asked. 

“Oh, no, she was definitely dangerous.” Clint responded and Natasha smiled, amused. “But, I saw something in her that nobody at Shield could see.  _ Potential _ . I knew that Natasha was not just some evil spy that needed to be taken down. She was a person with a job, like me, who was doing as she was told. Shield couldn’t see that because they had one perspective. But I was able to see another, and I convinced her to come back with me and showed Shield that she was more than they thought. And now, I have no idea what the avengers would do without her.” 

Natasha and Clint shared a smile. 

Harley spent some more time with them, chatting about happy things to distract from the sad Harley felt, and eventually he retired to his room, thinking over the story Clint had told. 


	8. I Am Satisfied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is today's chapter. Just wanted to mention real quick that with school getting chaotic again, I might miss a Saturday. I have no idea if that is going to happen, and I will try my hardest for it not to. However, if I do, I plan to post the next chapter the next Saturday, so if I do get behind like that, it would give me an extra week to catch up with things and get ahead of my writing schedule. Of course, I will try not to miss a Saturday, but I wanted too mention this if it does happen.  
> thank you all so much for reading this book! It means so much that y'all are enjoying this. ❤

The rest of the week passed super slowly. Harry stuck to his word and stayed away from Harley, barely even looking at him. Harley didn’t do the same, however. He found himself staring at Harry without even realizing it. If Eugene was around he would turn around and glare at him until Harley realized and looked away. Clint’s story crossed his mind a few times, but was quickly followed by everything that Tony, Pepper, Peter, and the others had warned. 

He was grateful when the weekend came, as he had a little break from seeing Harry walk around. 

Harley was sitting in the lab, working on the lightsaber. Tony was beside him, helping him with the design. Harley had invited him to come help that morning, and Tony was ecstatic to come and help attempt to make an actual working lightsaber. However, within the first hour, they had made plans to make every type of lightsaber that has shown up in the movies. Harley really wanted to make the double-bladed lightsaber. 

They were going to start with the classic blue lightsaber first, to see if they could make it happen. They had plans laid out in front of them, and various parts and materials as well. 

“What if we up the charge and then move the metal a little further down the handle so that-” Tony asked, pointing his fingers on the plans. 

“-the electricity would have more room to stabilize” Harley finished his sentence. They looked at each other and shared a small smile. 

Immediately they looked back down and Tony started to gather the materials they would need for the lightsaber mark 3. 

A little time passed as they comfortably worked side by side. 

“You know, I'm impressed kid. You’ve definitely learned a lot since you were ten.” 

Harley smiled “I don’t know… I’d say the potato gun is still my best work.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “You know, maybe you could take a crack at one of the avengers weapons? You might have some good ideas up in that brain. I remember you had some good ideas for a suit back then.”

Harley stopped and looked at Tony. He had his mouth slightly open in disbelief. “I would love to!” 

Tony leaned back in the chair and spun around to face him. “Great! Come up with an idea.” 

“Okay!” 

They both went back to work, and Harley was ecstatic, his brain already coming up with ideas and possibilities to work with.

====

Later he was back on the living room floor, sitting on the couches with Pepper and Tony. The news was on and the newscaster was overviewing Harley. It was weird. Apparently someone at the school had leaked that Harley was a ward to the media, so that was the main point they were covering. Harley’s followers had been growing quite a bit, and it was overwhelming how interested people were in him. 

Pepper turned down the volume and turned to Harley. “I think it’s time we introduce you formally to the media as Tony’s ward.” 

“Oh, okay.” Harley responded. “When?” 

“Next saturday. We will send out notices to the media for a press conference, and we will set up to host them here.” 

“Will I have to say anything?” 

“No, no. You will just be present. Unless you don’t want to be present, and that’s okay-” 

“No, it’s okay. I can come.” Harley said with a small smile. 

“Do you have a suit?” Tony asked

“Uhh… no” 

“We will get you one, then” 

Harley nodded. He figured Stark Industries would address his position soon enough. The thought of being in front of all of those reporters was a little jarring but he felt better knowing he didn’t have to say anything. He trusted Pepper, she was a wonderful CEO and really talented in PR. He also trusted Tony, and he would be there the entire time. 

Tony took the remote and turned the channel onto a rerun of _The Prisoner Of Azkaban,_ and they all sat down and watched. 

=====

The weekend was wonderful for Harley, spending it mostly with Tony and Pepper, and Peter whenever he came over. It was a needed refreshment after the previous week he had, and re-solidified Harley’s mental state. 

However Monday had come, and sitting in English, Harley’s mental state started to become turbulent again. Harry was sitting ahead of Harley, and instead of focusing on the work ahead of him, his mind ran through everything that had happened between them. 

“What do you think, Mr. Keener?” Mrs. Gaton asked.

Harley snapped back into reality. “Huh?” He saw Eugene smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Please pay attention in my class. Can anyone answer the question?” 

“I think the responsibility lies upon the hatred the two families held for each other. Their refusal to move past old grudges and find common ground led to the death of Romeo and Juliet, their kids.” Harry spoke up.

“Good Mr. Osborn. Anybody have another opinion?”

“While the families did have some responsibility, I think the responsibility falls mostly upon the kids themselves.” Harley spoke up, redeeming himself. “Romeo and Juliet is a commentary on the dangers of foolish young love. Both are impatient and blinded and they don’t stop and consider the consequences of their actions. If Romeo would have waited before he killed himself, then they could have lived happily. They were young and stupid” 

“Sure, they were young. But they would have done anything to be together, and if they felt comfortable enough to go talk to their families maybe everything would’ve worked out” Harry argued.

“Would it have? The families would have forced them apart. And probably for the best.” 

“Really? _For the best?_ They were in love and you think they should have stayed apart?”

“Were they _in love_ though? They fell ‘in love’” Harley said, making air quotes with his fingers for the last two words, “after seeing each other for less than thirty minutes. It was more like infatuation. I mean, Romeo was fooling himself. First Rosaline, then Juliet, then the next pretty girl he sees.” 

Harry huffed, annoyed, and turned around. 

“Great discussion, you two can continue your argument in your essay. Everyone else, choose your theme and start-” Mrs. Gaton continued. Harley tried not to look at Harry for the rest of the class, getting out paper to start writing. 

====

Gym passed the same, with Harry ignoring him. He performed badly in the gym because Clint’s story kept nagging at him. Guilt piled up as well, like a pang to his heart and filling up his throat, making it feel like he would throw up any minute. He wanted to get this feeling out of his body. 

By the end of gym class Harley had come to a decision, which he was still very unsure of. He would talk to Harry. He would apologize, return the watch that was lying discarded in his locker, and leave as acquaintances. Not friends, but hopefully Harry wouldn’t avoid Harley anymore and it would get rid of this nagging feeling. Harley would finally not feel the tug at his heart every time he looked at the other boy. 

====

Harley felt like the last five minutes of chemistry dragged on for hours. He had the watch tucked away in his book bag. His heart was beating and he played with the hems of his sleeves to try and calm himself down. 

Finally the bell rang and Harley, already having his bag packed in anticipation, got up and walked quickly over to Harry. He glanced up at Harley but then looked back down, zipping up his bag. He then looked back up at Harley, and stared at him waiting for him to speak. Harley’s throat felt thick, and he couldn’t seem to find his voice. Harry’s eyebrows raised, and after a few moments when Harley didn’t say anything, he stepped around Harley and started to walk towards the door. 

“Wait!” Harley exclaimed, finally finding his voice. He turned around to find Harry standing, turned back around and looking at him. 

Harley took a breath to steady himself. “Can we talk?”

Harry breathed out. “...I guess” He set down his bag on the floor. 

“Harry… I-I wanted to apologize.” 

Harry stayed quiet, just staring at Harley. 

“...for um, for what I said to you last week. It was unfair of me, and I really hate that we are on bad terms.” 

Harry continued to stare at Harley for a while, until he spoke up as well. “I’m sorry too. I know that I was being unfair as well.”

Harley nodded and took out the same watch that had been sitting in his locker for a week. “Here.” He said, holding it out for Harry to take, again. 

“Harley-” Harry started but quickly got cut off by Harley. 

“Please. I feel bad for having it and honestly… It’s kinda weird for me to have this.” 

“Weird?”

“Yeah… Uh, this is really expensive and… we aren’t, like, really friends? So…” 

Harry looked a little taken back. He reached over and took the box from Harley. 

“...you’re right. That- That wasn’t… that was weird. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything. It’s just-” Harry cut himself off, his lips pressed tight together and after staring at the box for a minute, leaned over and put it in his bag. 

“It’s just…?” 

Harry stood back up and looked at Harley. He looked sort of embarrassed. “Um… I knew- I knew you still didn’t trust or- or like me fully when you agreed to be my friend. I guess I thought that buying you something nice would show to you I’m generous and in turn a good person? I don’t know. It seems so stupid now in hindsight.” 

“Yeah, buying me things isn’t gonna prove that.” 

“I know... I do now, at least.”

They stayed quiet for a moment. 

“Where did you even get the idea that that would work from?” Harley asked. His voice was light, with a sense of humour in it. He was genuinely curious to know. 

Harry glanced at him. “Uh… well, maybe… As you know, my dad isn’t around a lot. When I was younger I used to get upset by that, and every time I did, he would buy me nice things as a sort of apology. I guess that maybe is where I got the idea from....I really am sorry. Stuff like that never works… I should know.”

Harley inwardly sighed. “It’s okay.” 

The room fell back into silence, but nobody made a move to leave.

“So... are we good?” 

“Yeah... are we...? Can we be friends again?” 

Harley sighed. “Harry. You know we can’t.”

An annoyed look crossed Harry’s face. “Why not?” 

“You know why.” 

“But-”

“Harry! We’ve had this argument. Let’s not re-open it.” Harley said, cutting him off. Harley looked down at his bag. 

“Harley, look at me. Is this what you want, or is it what Tony wants?” 

Harley felt a tug on his heart, one he had gotten all too familiar with. He closed his eyes. 

“I want...” He opened his eyes and looked at Harry, who was waiting patiently for an answer. He looked distressed, his mouth turned down in a frown. Harley didn’t like the way he looked when he was sad. He liked Harry’s smile, it seemed to brighten a room. His frown seemed to darken one. “I want to be around you.” 

“Then I don’t see the problem. Who cares what Tony thinks?”

“I do! I care a lot about what Tony thinks!” 

“Why are you letting Tony dictate your life?” Harry said, his voice pleading. 

“It’s not like that, Harry.” Harley said, getting more frustrated as the tug on his heart kept getting stronger. The room felt stuffy, and he hated the vulnerability he was starting to feel. 

“Then what _is_ it? Please, because I refuse to believe that you are not being my friend because of someone else’s opinion.” 

Harley looked at Harry for a moment, then grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the door. “I just can’t”

He hated leaving things on bad terms, especially when he had talked to Harry to try and reverse that in the first place, but he was getting overwhelmed. 

But as he passed Harry, his hand reached out and grabbed Harley’s arm, stopping him and pulling him back so he was facing Harry. “Why not!? Tell me! Please!” Harley stared at Harry for a split second, and without thinking, as the world seemed to spin and muffle and blur around them, Harley leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry’s. 

Harley’s bag fell to the ground and made a sound that made Harley quickly come back to his senses and he stepped back. “Because of that. Because every time I’m around you that’s all I wanna do.” 

Harry smirked. “I guess that makes two of us.” He grabbed Harley’s chin with his hand and brought their lips back together. It was a gentle and sweet kiss, and it started tentatively. Harley knew that Harry was giving him the option to pull back. 

After a moment they pulled apart and Harley could feel his cheeks were flushed. He could see Harry’s were too, highlighted by Harry’s smile. 

He grabbed Harley’s hands. “One date.” 

Harley sighed, all the happiness starting to slip away as reality set in. “Harry...” 

“Please. One date, and if you don’t like it we don’t have to speak to each other again. No bad blood, but I will leave you alone. Just give me a chance.” 

“I-”

“And I won’t buy you any weird expensive gifts, I promise”

“...Okay. One date.” Harry’s smile grew wider. “But we have to keep it a secret.” 

Harry’s smile dropped a little, but didn’t disappear completely. “Secret?”

“Yes. Tony and the others would not be happy with it. And I’m supposed to be introduced formally to the media next weekend, so I really don’t want to make another tabloid before then.” 

Harry huffed in amusement. “Okay. A secret. Here, give me your phone and I will put in my number.”

Harley handed Harry his phone and as he did that Harley spoke up.

“Hey, how did you get the watch into my locker in the first place? My locker was locked.”

“Oh, uh-” Harry looked up sheepishly. “The secretary used to work for my dad and he helped her get the job here. She likes my family a lot and so she was willing to help me. But I promise all I did was put the watch and note in there and then I locked it back. I would never invade your privacy without your permission like that.”

“Oh, yeah just- don’t do that again, it made me a bit uncomfortable.” 

“I’m sorry. I won’t.” 

Harley smiled a bit and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “It’s okay. I trust you.” 

Harry's smile widened at that. He returned Harley’s phone and they grabbed their bags. 

“So, about English... you were adamant about how Romeo and Juliet _loved_ each other and I was wondering if you...?” Harley spoke up, a smirk on his face.

“If I...?” Harry responded, obviously playing dumb. “I was talking about Romeo and Juliet, I don’t know what you think we were talking about.”

Harley gave Harry a ‘really?’ face and Harry laughed. “No. Of course not, I just had to stick with the Romeo and Juliet thing. But I do really, really like you.” Harry said, grabbing Harley's hand. 

Harley smiled. “I really, really like you too.” He responded, squeezing Harry's hand back. 


	9. I Am Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Chapter 9!   
> A small TW: There is a mention of slight past internalized homophobia. It's nothing bad or detailed at all but it is mentioned. Just wanted to make sure to mention that.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was the next weekend, and Harley was in his room, getting ready for the press conference that would introduce him and confirm the theories that he was Tony’s ward. It was slightly humorous in the way it was also to squash any belief or theories that he might be somehow related to Tony. It wasn’t an overly blown up theory but if you looked it up people went crazy with the theory. Harley even saw a few posts where people compare his and Tony’s face and go into immense detail about times and where Tony was when this-or-that happened, or what he was doing when this-or-that happened. However after today, those theories should be silenced, or at least dimmed to the point they don’t actually grow to cause a mess. That is what Harley needed and… wanted. He needed this to happen and then life would finally fully move past this. He could continue and Tony and the world would never need to know the truth. 

His phone buzzed from his bedside table. The sound made his exhaustion kick in, and he rubbed his face. He had stayed up late last night texting Harry. It was a really bad idea considering the press conference today... not that he really regretted it. 

The past week had been wonderful for Harley. To keep it a secret, Harley and Harry mostly avoided each other, besides from giving each other glances and smiles, brushing hands when they purposefully walked past each other. Throughout the day, however, they would text. Pointless things, usually, but it helped when they wanted to see each other. 

Harley picked up the phone and looked at the text from Harry.

Harry:  Good Morning! Hope the press conference goes well! Just remember what I said last night. You can refuse to answer any questions or just look at Pepper or Tony and I’m sure they will help! You will do amazing! 

He sent it with a heart emoji. 

Harry:  And I’m sure you look amazing too 

He sent the second text less than a minute later with a wink emoji. 

Harley rolled his eyes. 

Harley:  If u assume I look amazing now just wait for tonight 

Harry:  Oh now I’m even more excited

Harley:  See you tonight babe. 

Harry:  See you!

Harley smiled and put his phone down. They had their promised date tonight and Harry wanted it to be a surprise. They were going to meet at central park. Harley was going to have to technically sneak out, but he thought he could. He just planned to excuse himself to his room and then wait a bit and head to the lobby and just walk out. He thought it was a solid enough plan. 

“Tony asks you to come to floor 2. The press conference is going to happen soon.” FRIDAY said over the speakers. 

“Okay. Tell him I’ll be right there.” 

Harley was almost ready anyway, he had just been fiddling with his tie. He didn’t really know how to tie one. The last time he had worn a tie was when he was too young to even remember it. His mom just had a picture of him when he was six in a little suit and tie for some school event that they had. He had been meaning to watch a Youtube video on it but he got sidetracked by his thoughts and now he had to head downstairs. He looked in the mirror and sighed, tugging the tie off his shoulders. He folded it and stuffed it in his pocket. He thought it would be fine if he didn’t wear the tie. After giving himself another once-over in the mirror and headed toward the elevator. 

When the elevator opened he was greeted by Pepper and Tony in a small room with four different sets of doors to the sides. He figured these were the press conference rooms. 

“There you are! The media is waiting in the room, we are ready to go if you are.” Tony said. 

Pepper pulled him to stand directly under one of the lights and gave him a once over. “I’m glad the tailor could fit the suit to you in time… where is the tie?” 

Harley took it out of his pocket. “Oh, uh… it’s here.” 

“...Was it uncomfortable?” 

“No it wasn’t.” 

“I would prefer if you put it on real quick then. Appearances are really important when dealing with the media, unfortunately.” 

“Oh..uh.. Sure.” 

Harley unfolded the tie and put it around his neck, turning to a mirror that was on the wall. He tried to tie it but it was obvious he was failing. 

“Kid? Do you… not know how to tie a tie?” Tony asked. 

Harley huffed. “...No. I didn’t have enough time to watch a video on it either.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow and waved his hand for Harley to come to him. He then picked up the tie and started tying it for Harley. 

“Remind me sometime and I will teach you how. We don’t have time now though… There. It’s tied. Let’s go.” 

Harley glanced at himself in the mirror. The tie was tied perfectly. “Thanks, Tony.” 

His heart warmed. He always wanted to have those moments with his dad… childish dreams of his father teaching him how to shave, to toss a ball around, to tie a tie…

“Kid? You coming?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah!” Harley replied, coming to join Tony and Pepper as they opened the doors and walked through. 

Immediately, some of the camera men started taking flash pictures of him, and others videoing just simply turned their cameras toward them. Harley felt like a celebrity on the red carpet. They headed up to the front of the room, on a small raised platform with a podium. There were a few security people scattered around the room. The media people were sitting in chairs facing the platform. Pepper stepped up to the podium and Tony put his hand on Harley’s shoulder.

“Good morning! We thank you all for making an appearance here today. Now, we have called this press conference to address the rumors that have been circulating about Harley Keener. Harley and his family have been a close family friend to Tony for years. As of the beginning of December, Harley Keener has been living with the Stark family as a ward under Tony Stark. He will continue to live as Tony Stark’s ward until the end of the summer after his graduation from high school in 2021. We will be taking only a few questions.” Pepper finished. 

Almost every reporter in the room had their hand raised. 

Pepper pointed toward a female reporter in the front row. 

“How did Mr. Keener’s family and Mr. Stark meet?” 

Pepper looked toward Tony and Harley, and Tony squeezed his shoulder before moving to the podium to talk into the mic that was there. “Harley and his family helped me out during the Mandarin incident when I had crashed in Tennessee. They were very hospitable to me, and we have kept in touch ever since then.” 

Pepper then pointed toward a man a few rows back. “Why is Mr. Keener warding under you?” 

“Educational purposes. As many of you know, Harley is attending Midtown School of Science and Technology for the remainder of his highschool career.” 

“Mr. Keener, have you enjoyed living in the Stark tower with the Stark family?” Another reporter spoke up, after being pointed at. Harley looked toward Pepper, who tilted her head. Harley knew she was silently asking him if he wanted to answer. Hesitantly he spoke up. 

“It’s been amazing! The Stark family has been super kind and hospitable to me.”

The reporter looked down to write that in his notebook and another was called. 

“What about the Osborn and Stark rivalry? From Mr. Keener's Instagram it looks like he and Harry Osborn are friends.”

“Harley and Harry show each other the respect that anyone should show another human being. Stark Industries requires everyone that works and lives here to be kind and gracious towards all other people.” 

From the back of the room, Harley noticed one of the security guards wave at Pepper.

“It looks like that is all the time we have today. Thank you all for coming out.” Pepper said, and Harley was being led out of the room with Pepper and Tony.

=====

  
  


Like Harley planned, he retired back to his room and was now waiting until 3:00 when he planned to head out. He changed out of his suit and was wearing dark jeans and a plaid shirt, with a brown jacket over it. All Harry told him was to dress casual. 

The next thirty minutes seemed to pass so slowly, but the clock eventually turned to 3 and Harley walked out. The lobby was practically empty so he managed to leave the building without much trouble. Thanks to FRIDAY, there wasn’t much need for any security outside of the building. FRIDAY could scan for weapons if anybody tried to carry one in the building and there were two security guards that stayed in the lobby during the day.

He made it to central park easily, although he had to use his phone gps to help remember the way. He texted Harry that he had arrived and sat down on a bench to wait. 

Harley felt hands come from behind and cover his eyes. 

“Guess who?” 

Harley over-the-top gasped “Captain America?!”

“Absolutely. I’ve come to rescue you” The voice said in an over-the-top deep voice.

“Rescue me from what?”

“From being without me” Harry said, removing his hands and walking around the bench to stand in front of Harley. He had on sunglasses and a hat. 

Harley smiled and stood up.

“Hey!” He said, laughing as he brought Harry into a hug. 

When they pulled apart, Harry held out a hat and sunglasses that he had been holding. 

“Here. I know you want to keep our relationship a secret, so I thought we could go incognito on our date.” 

Harley took the items and put them on. “Thanks, Harry.” 

Harry grinned and put his arms around Harley's shoulders. “Come on, let’s go.” 

=====

Harley and Harry walked into an arcade. It was dark and the sound of games and people yelling and laughing filled the room. 

Harry let go and spun around to face Harley. “Welcome to our date” 

Harley chuckled. “I love it.”

“What do you want to do first?” 

“Hmm. How about some skee ball to warm us up?” 

“Sounds good!” 

They headed over to the desk area to buy passes and coins to the games. 

“Are you sure you wanna pay for it? I’m fine paying half” Harley said, as Harry was buying them passes. 

“Yeah! I asked you, so it’s only right I pay.” Harry glanced at Harley, who still had an unsure look on his face. “You can pay next time.” With a wink, he grabbed the passes and dragged Harley to the skee ball machines. 

====

Harley and Harry tried out almost every game in the room, and Harley was dragging Harry to the laser tag area. 

“Come on! We can’t come to an arcade and not do laser tag! It’s like, the rules.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, okay! Slow down, we have 5 minutes until the next game anyway.” 

When they got there, the attendant fitted them with the chest piece and laser guns. 

“Okay, go ahead in there, you two will have one minute to get to your starting areas.” 

Harley was on the red team and Harry was on the blue team. Before they separated, Harley turned to Harry. “You better watch out. I’m going to crush you.” 

Harry chuckled. “Figured you would have all eyes for me. But don’t get too confident.” He winked and briskly walked towards the blue side. 

Harley joined his team with a few high-fives from his members. The overhead speakers counted down. 

As soon as the voice said ‘Go’, Harley ran forward and hid behind one of the blocks, looking for Harry. It wasn’t easy to see around, due to the dark room with flashing colorful lights. He moved behind a different block. He saw someone on the blue team and swiftly shot one of their sensors on their vest. It wasn’t Harry, but he managed to at least get one of their three lives out for the game. 

He kept moving around until he saw a gun pointed at him out of the corner of his eye. He jumped out of the way right in time. Harry. He immediately hid behind his block. Harley peeked out from behind his respective block in time to see Harry peeking out behind his. He aimed his gun and shot, managing to just hit one of the sensors. Harry was down to 2 lives. 

As he was focused on Harry, he heard his back sensor get hit, and he turned around quickly to see one of the blue team members who had snuck up on him. He immediately shot back, hitting one of his sensors. His chest piece started flashing and made a loud beeping noise, indicating that he was out. 

Harley then saw another blue team member approaching and made the risk of running to the next block. However, on his way, Harry took the chance and managed to hit one of Harley’s sensors. Harley only had one life. He had to be careful. 

Harley looked out from his block. He had the perfect angle to shoot Harry. He aimed his gun and hit Harry’s side sensor. Harry jumped back further behind the block, but now they both had one life.

Some of Harley’s teammates were making their way forward, and Harry started retreating, so Harley took the chance to run after him. 

He was making his way through the maze of blocks and walls, when he felt a gun tap his back. He turned around to see Harry pointing his gun towards him. 

“Any last words, Keener?”

“A request” Harry said, with a smile. 

“Request?”

“Yeah. Would you not allow a man his dying wish?”

“And what would be that wish?” Harry said, slowly pushing Harley back against a wall. 

Harley leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s. Harry returned the kiss, deepening it, taking a hand and holding the back of Harley’s neck. 

While they were kissing, Harley raised his gun to point at Harry’s chest piece and pulled the trigger. A loud beeping noise erupted and Harry’s chest piece started flashing. He pulled back immediately looking down at his chest piece and back at Harley with a betrayed look on his face. Harry scoffed, shaking his head. “You play dirty, Keener.” A grin formed on both of their faces. 

Suddenly they heard another beeping sound and the overhead voice announced that the game was over and the red team won. 

====

Harry and Harley were sitting in the cafeteria area, eating pizza they had ordered. 

“Yeah, anyway, that’s the story” Harry said, leaning back in his chair. 

“Harry? Is that you?” A girl said, walking up to them. 

Harley looked at her. She was tall and slim with red hair and freckles. He didn’t recognize her. Harley looked at Harry who looked shocked to see her. 

“Jenny?” Harry asked. 

“It is you! I almost didn’t recognize you with the hat and sunglasses. Why are you wearing that?” 

“Oh, uh…”

Before he could explain, Jenny looked at Harley. “Who is this?... Wait… Harley Keener, the one on the news right?” 

“Uh, yeah…” 

Jenny smiled mischievously. “Ohhh, I see. A little forbidden romance, eh?” She looked in between the boys' nervous faces. After chuckling, she continued. “Don’t worry lovebirds, I’m not going to tell. I’m happy Harley has found someone. And he’s a real looker, Harry!” 

Harry had a warm, closed smile on his face. He softly huffed a laugh. “Thanks, Jen” 

“Oh! And it looks like I’m imposing on a date. My bad. It was nice to see you Har.”

“You too”

Jenny then walked away and Harry looked back at Harley. 

“Who was she?” Harley asked. 

“Oh she, uh, is my ex.”

“Oh…”

“We ended on good terms, so we’re chill” 

“Oh”

“Is everything okay?”

“I, uh, heard that you have a lot of ex’s…” 

Harry didn’t look too taken aback. “I figured we would address this at some point. It’s not… exactly like what everyone says.”

Harley stayed quiet and waited for Harry to continue. 

“When I started high school, I, uh, started to realize that I wasn’t exactly...straight. I um, well, I started to date a lot of girls. But in every relationship, I never felt anything. I wasn’t happy. So I broke up with one girl and then got together with another girl and... ” He looked up at Harley.

“Why did you date girls if you realized you weren’t straight?”

“Oh, um, I guess I was trying to...make myself straight? I was super confused and I was super afraid of what people would say.” Harry buried his face in his hands. “I feel super terrible about it. I realize that I lead on and hurt a lot of people. I’ll never be able to fully forgive myself for that.” 

Harley’s lips turned into a pout. “What changed, then?” 

Harry looked up and the warm smile appeared on his face. “Jenny. She was the last girl I dated and she realized what was going on. She convinced me to pull myself together and uh, ‘get my head out of my ass’ as she put it. She also convinced me to come out to my dad, who actually took it really well.” 

Harley reached over and took Harry's hand, squeezing it. He smiled. “...am i your first boyfriend?” 

Harry was about to respond when he realized something. “Wait? Are you saying…”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I mean, I kinda decided I wanted to make it official, well, privately official, a few days ago.” Harley said, blushing. 

Harry laughed. “Well, then, yes. You are my first boyfriend.” 

The two smiled at each other. Then, Harry over Harley’s shoulder and a sly smile formed on his face with a raised eyebrow as he looked back at Harley. “Bumper Cars?”

“They have Bumper Cars?!” 

====

Harry walked Harley back to central park after their date. 

“Well, here we are.” Harry said. 

“I had fun tonight.” Harley said with a smile.

Harry smiled back. “Me too.” He then leaned in and placed a kiss on Harley’s lips. “A goodbye kiss. Until next time.” 

“Until next time” 

Harley walked back to the tower, his heart warm and full from the date. 

As he entered the tower, he went to the kitchen to grab some water. When he arrived on the floor, Tony was sitting on the couch, watching some show Harley didn’t recognize.

“Oh! Hey Kid. We left you some dinner in the fridge.”

“Huh?”

“Dinner? You missed it. We assumed you fell asleep or something.”

“Oh! I’m not hungry but thank you, Tony.” 

“No problem, bambino.” 

“Hm?” 

“Oh! It means kid in Italian.” 

“Oh, goodnight!” Harley headed toward the elevator with a small smile.  _ Bambino.  _ He was happy that Tony felt close enough to him to call him that. 

However, when the elevator doors closed, guilt pulled at Harley. He closed his eyes. He hated lying to Tony but being with Harry felt so right. 

Harley sighed, trying to sort through the mix of guilt and happiness and make sense of the overflow of emotions that he was feeling. Harley didn’t know if he was making the right choice, he didn’t even know what the right choice was. It felt like no matter what decision he made, he would feel guilty. Harley sighed and headed to his room, already knowing these thoughts would keep him up the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope nothing in this chapter was too cheesy, but I couldn't pass on the classic laser-tag at arcade during date scene haha.   
> ❤


	10. I Am A Means To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're already at chapter 10! We are nearing the end of this book which is absolutely insane.   
> I hope to write more after this (or even a sequel depending on if ya'll want that)- I'm sure I will have plenty inspiration with all this new marvel stuff coming out this year.   
> Enjoy!

Harley, Mj, Peter, and Ned were in gym class, waiting for everyone to come out of the locker room. Harry was standing a little bit away, next to Eugene. Harley and Harry were glancing at each other, playing a little game of ‘who can catch the other one staring more’. 

At the moment, Harley was looking at Harry while Eugene dragged him into some conversation. 

“Hey!” Mj had blocked his sight of Harry, waving her hand in front of his face. 

Harley focused on Mj. Peter spoke from behind him. “You have been staring into space all day. Is everything okay?” 

Before Harley could respond, Mj cut in. “You mean staring at Harry.”

Harley’s eyes got wide. “What? No. I didn’t even notice he was there.”

Mj raised an eyebrow. “Really? So you also just randomly smile into space that Harry  _ just so happens _ to be in, right? And the amount of times you ‘accidentally’ bump into Harry has just been a coincidence too?” 

“I-”

Mj smiled sympathetically. “Look, get your mind off of him. You shouldn’t feel guilty.” 

“He’s gonna think you like him or something if you keep this up.” Ned added. 

Mr. Wilson blew his whistle and Harley turned his attention onto him. 

“Alright class. Today we are going to play dodgeball. If I pick you, you are on the blue team. The rest will be on the green team.”

Harley and Mj were picked for the blue team and headed over to put on the jersey’s the teacher had placed out. Harley picked up his jersey and turned his head to see Harry putting on a blue jersey as well. Their eyes met and Harry smiled. “Looks like we are working together, Keener.” 

Harley smiled back and looked up to see the green team. Peter and Ned were talking and Eugene was loudly complaining to the teacher that it was unfair that their team had Peter and Ned on it. When Mr. Wilson ignored him, he grumbled to one of his friends that they were going to lose because of them. 

The balls were placed along the center line and both teams lined up on opposite ends of the gym. The whistle blew and Harley raced down and managed to grab one of them. He immediately had to jump out of the way of a ball thrown at him. He looked to see where Eugene was. He was near the back, hiding behind some other players. Peter had a ball, but Harley knew he couldn’t stay in too long, having to keep an ‘unathletic and clumsy’ reputation to help throw off suspicion of his secret identity. Harley thought it was a bit unfair but understood. Peter was less careful than he tried to be anyway. Harley threw his ball and managed to hit one of the members in the front. 

Despite Eugene’s opinions, the game was turning in favour of the green team. Peter, Ned, and 5 others from that team had been hit and were sitting on the sidelines, but the blue team had 11 of their 15 members out. Mj managed to stay in for long but had eventually been hit. She didn’t care much for dodgeball but she didn’t want to lose immediately either. Her mere intimidation allowed her to be practically avoided by some green members. She wasn’t a bad shot either. Eugene was still hiding behind his teammates and Harley was still intent on taking him out. 

After two more green were taken out thanks to Harry and Harley, another of their blue members were taken out. Harley heard Eugene’s laugh. 

“Maybe Peter wasn’t as much of a burden as we thought. Harley is just some bad luck charm for his team.” he said, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Suddenly a ball flew right past Eugene's ear. He jumped to the right. Mr. Wilson blew his whistle to remind everyone that head shots were strictly off limits as Harley looked to his right to see Harry not holding the ball he had earlier. He seemed pretty pissed off and was staring at Eugene who had re-hidden himself behind one of his teammates. 

Harry bent down and quickly picked up two balls, giving one to Harley and then glancing pointedly at Eugene. Harley immediately understood and fought down a smirk. Harry threw the ball and hit the boy standing in front of Eugene. As he was walking to the benches, Harley threw his ball at Eugene before he could move to the next person. The ball hit Eugene right in the stomach, with such a force that it knocked him back slightly. He looked pissed but walked over to the side after he glared at Harley. Harley was too elated to care about the possible consequences of that. He looked over at Harry to see him smiling slightly. 

In the end, the green team won anyway. Harley and Harry managed to stay in for quite a while but Suzan Yang and Jason were too good at dodgeball to beat.

Eugene was a little bit away, talking about how the green team wouldn’t have won without him and that Harley was a maniac for throwing the ball that hard. Him claiming that he had a bruise and that Harley should be suspended was being repeated like a mantra. 

Harley walked over to join Peter, Mj, and Ned. They were congratulating him on staying so long in the game when Harley caught Harry’s eye over Ned’s shoulder. 

“Hey Osborn! We make a hell of a team” Harley called to him with a smile. 

Harry looked shocked but his face morphed into a smile. “We do, don’t we Keener.” 

Harley laughed and looked back at his friends to see the questioning looks on all their faces. Harley just shrugged. “Sportsmanship”. 

====

Harley was sitting at lunch with the three others, scrolling through his phone. The press conference brought clarity to Harley's situation. Or at least half of his situation. People were talking about it, he was even trending on Twitter for a moment.

Peter and Tony had told him not to look at it a lot, as it could start to be detrimental to his mental health. Harley tried to limit himself to checking only twice a day but it was really addicting to see what people were saying about him. 

“Do you all want to come over to my house after school? I have this new xbox game I want to try.” Ned asked. 

“Sorry, I can't. I have to go work in the lab. I’m going to come to the Tower after school with you today, Harley.” 

Harley’s head shot up.  _ Shit.  _ He was going to hang out with Harry after school today. 

“I, uh, I’m not going straight back to the tower today.” Harley said. 

“Oh. Why?”

“Uh…” Harley looked around the room. His eyes caught the new poster for the play that they were putting on in 4 weeks. “I’m helping build sets for the play,” he said. 

“You’re helping out with the sets?” Peter asked. Harley nodded

“That’s really nice of you dude!” Ned exclaimed. 

Harley laughed uncomfortably, “uh...yeah” 

====

Harley was sitting in the passenger seat of a red Lexus outside of a mansion in North Hills. Harry was waiting on him to get out of the car, holding the car door open for him. 

“Harley, please come inside.”

Harley had a pout on his lips. “You didn’t tell me your house was this big.” 

Harry huffed amusedly. “You live in Stark tower.” 

“...yeah. But that is different.”

“Oookay. I understand it’s early but if you want to keep us a secret we are going to have to stay somewhere private. My house.” He said, weaving his hand behind him. 

Harley deepened his pout but got out of the car. Harry smiled and kissed the side of his lips, making the pout disappear into a smile. Grabbing his hand, he dragged him into the house. 

They both walked through the house. It was uncomfortably clean. Like Eugene’s house, it looked almost un-lived in and the silence loomed over them. Fancy statues and paintings adorned the walls but nothing seemed to bring warmth. 

Harley stared at Harry as they were walking. If he were to look at a picture of Harry, he would’ve thought Harry fits right in with his sharp cheekbones and pale skin. But Harley knew his personality was very different. Warm and excited and comfortable. They entered a living room type area with bean bag chairs, couches, and a mountain of blankets and pillows. 

Immediately an older man in a suit and tie walked in the room.

“Is there anything I can get you two?” he asked.

“No, but thankyou, Bernard.” Harry said.

“Just ring me if you change your mind. Enjoy your movie.” He briskly left. 

“I thought we could watch a movie tonight?” Harry said, turning towards Harley. 

“Totally!” Harley said, plopping down on a bean bag chair. 

“This is my favorite room in the house, I-”

“Harry?” A voice said, stepping into the room.

Harry whipped around. “Dad?” 

Normon Osborn stepped in the room, and Harley stilled where he was sitting on the bean bag chair. 

Normon had a commanding air to him, looking just as pale and ghastly as his son, but Harley could not feel any of the warmth from him that he felt radiated from Harry’s eyes and smile and voice. 

“What are you doing home? I thought you were in Paris for a business trip?” 

“I came home early. I see you brought a ...friend, over?” 

“...Yeah”

“I see.” He turned towards Harley. “You are the kid staying with Tony Stark, correct?” 

“Yes sir” Harley responded 

“Dad please don’t say anything, we- we want to keep this on the down-low and it’s really not-“ Harry said 

“I won’t tell.” Normon cut him off, holding his hand up. 

“...you won’t?” Harley spoke up. 

Normon gave a curt nod. “I may disagree with everything Stark does, but I will never let my problems hinder Harry’s life.” Normon softened and looked at Harry. Harley saw a glimmer of warmth in his eyes as he looked at his son. 

“Thanks Dad.”

Normon turned to leave, but before he walked out the door he turned back to face them “Use protection if-”

“DAD!” Harry said, pushing Normon out of the room and shutting the door. 

“Sorry about him. But I promise he is true to his word.” Harry said. 

“You are sure he won’t tell?” 

“Positive. He can be a lot of things but he would not lie to me.”

Harley looked at Harry for a minute then his face morphed into a smile. “That’s really nice. I’m glad you have a good relationship with your father.” He said, taking Harry’s face into his hands. 

Harry hesitated for a moment before responding “What about your father?”

“Huh?” Harry said, leaning back. 

“You just- I haven’t heard you say anything about him. Are you close to him?” 

Harley looked down. “Uh.. no. He went to get scratchers from the store when I was three and never came back.”

Harry grabbed Harley’s hand. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn't have asked-”

“No, no. It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me that much anymore. I’m used to it. He- he was never really my father so…” 

“Did you ever try and see him again?” 

“No. I don’t think he would want to.”

“...do you want to?” 

“I don’t know, maybe?” 

The room was swarmed in silence and Harley rested back into his chair. His mind thought about Tony. And again, as he had many times before, he thought about what it would be like if he did tell Tony that he was his dad. His heart yearned to tell him, the guilt he felt was horrible. But then he thought about Pepper, the baby they wanted to have, and how happy Tony seemed. He could never bring himself to mess that up. 

“Harley?” 

Harley looked to his right to see Harry sitting in the bean bag next to him.

“I wish I could talk to my dad. I wish I could talk to him truthfully. I wonder what he would think if he knew… if he saw his son… instead of…” Harley trailed off. 

Harry was looking at Harley, and Harley stared back. Harry looked like he was considering something, but before Harley could really try and decipher those thinking eyes, Harry smiled sympathetically. 

“I’m sure he would see a wonderful person. And if he doesn’t, then that’s his loss.” 

Harley smiled back at him. 

====

Harry and Harley were cuddling on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching Ocean’s 8 when they heard a voice call out.

“Harry! Your butler let me in! Where are you?” 

_ Eugene.  _ Harry and Harley looked at each other and without any words, Harley dropped down and laid on the floor, pressing his body as close to the couch as possible. Harley heard the door open on the other side of the couch. 

“There you are! Bernard told me that you were around here.” 

“What are you doing here, Eugene?” 

“Wow, okay. I came to say hi. Can’t you grant me that after your betrayal during dodgeball today?” Eugene said, falling back onto a bean bag chair. Harley pulled a blanket quietly down to cover him. Eugene was on the opposite side of the couch but he didn’t want to take any risks. 

“We were on opposite teams.” 

“You targeted me.” Eugene said. He was annoyed but his voice held no anger. 

“Now isn’t the best time, Eugene. I think you should go.” 

“Why? It’s not like you’re doing anything important. What is this, Oceans 8?” Eugene asked, standing up and looking at the screen.

“Yeah, and I’d like to finish it, so thanks for coming, but I-”

“I can stay and watch, I like this movie.” Eugene cut him off, making his way to walk around the couch. 

Harry stopped him before he could, holding him back. Eugene looked up at him. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“A little. Like I said now isn’t-”

“Why are you mad? Was it dodgeball today?” 

Harry sighed “You were being an ass.”

“For telling the truth? Parker is a loser, you used to agree with me on that. And then you grew soft in highschool or something.” 

Harry stayed quiet and Eugene seemed to take that as a sign to continue. 

“Then this Harley kid. I don’t know why you are so enthralled by him. He honestly isn’t anything special.” 

“Out!” Harry shouted. Harley could tell he was annoyed and getting angry by the sharp cut of his voice and his deep breathing. 

Eugene looked taken aback. “...Harry?”

“Leave. Now.” 

Eugene’s lips pressed together as he stared at Harry for a moment. “Whatever.” He said, turning away and walking out the door. Harley sat up as Harry quietly closed the door again. 

“Sorry about what he said. I’ll talk to him.”

“Why  _ are  _ you friends with him?” Harley asked. 

“Our dads are close. I grew up with him. I know he seems so insufferable, and he really can be, but I know a better part of him. He was my only friend when I was younger. I was pretty shy as a kid and he was there for me.” Harry took a slight pause then continued. “In high school I finally realized just how mean he- both of us were. I stopped, he never really did. But I don’t think I could bring myself to completely stop being friends with him.” 

Harley didn’t say anything but slightly nodded and pulled Harry back on the couch .  He grabbed the remote and clicked play. He then dropped the remote beside him and wrapped his arms around Harry to cuddle, his heart warm and his mind at ease. 

====

When Harley had gotten back to the tower, it was already 8 o clock. Harry had driven him close to the tower, and he promised him he would be safe walking the extra block back. 

He was headed to his room when FRIDAY announced that Tony needed to speak to him in the living room. The elevators opened.

“There you are! You worked a lot on those sets. You were there for what, 5 hours?” Tony said. 

“Huh?” Harley said, as he entered the room and sat beside Peter on the couch. 

“Did they feed you dinner?” Pepper asked. 

“Who-What?”

“The theatre people… Peter told us you were helping with sets?” Tony asked. Peter was looking at him with his eyebrows knitted together. 

“Oh! Yeah, they did. Sorry I am just really...tired from all that work i guess.” Harley replied with a laugh. 

“Well, It was really nice of you to volunteer.” Pepper said with a smile. 

Harley nodded. “There was something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Oh! Yes. Pepper and I have an announcement” Tony said, standing next to Pepper, holding her hand. Harley and Peter looked at them expectantly. 

Pepper shifted in her seat smiling. She glanced at Tony and then back at the two boys. “Tony and I are having a baby!” 

Peter and Harley’s mouths dropped open. 

“Wait! Are you saying…” Peter asked excitedly.

Pepper nodded. “I’m pregnant!” 


	11. I Am A Bad Secret Keeper

Harley was again sitting in the lab with Tony, working on the lightsaber. They were almost done with it, and were placing the finishing touches.

Tony had been really upbeat since yesterday, after Peter and Harley learned the news of the baby. Harley was happy for Tony and Pepper. Tony deserved a happy family after everything he has been through.

The rest of the day had been ecstatic after the reveal. Peter and Harley gave them congratulations, and they made plans to tell the avengers that weekend during the next of the group dinners. Harley had learned that those were set up by Steve to promote group bonding. 

A part of him still hurt, however. Whether it was guilt, or longing, Harley wasn’t exactly sure. All he knew was he had to push through that dull ache in his chest. His eyes glanced at Tony. He was actively working on his section, oblivious to Harley’s thoughts. What he would give for Tony to know. Maybe in another reality. 

====

Two hours later and the lightsaber was complete. Tony held it up, and pressed the button and a blue spear of electricity shot out of the handle. Harley ran and got a sheet of scrap metal, and placed it standing up on the test table. Tony walked up and cut through the metal with ease. 

Tony looked towards Harley with a smile. Harley had the same dumb smile on his face and for a second, they looked at each other in silence, taking in the fact that it worked. That they succeeded in making the _ first working lightsaber _ . 

Harley started laughing, having to sit down on the floor. It became uncontrollable in his joy and he laid down. 

Tony, now with a full grin, turned it off and set it on a rack to cool down. 

“We did it,” Harley said, spreading his arms out on the floor after he stopped laughing enough to take a breath.

Tony didn’t say anything to that, just laid down next to Harley. They sat there for a minute, basking in their success. 

“Now we are going to have to make all the others.” Tony said, after a minute

Harley huffed. “Great. I say we make the double-wielded. That would look sick.” 

Tony glanced at his watch. “How about we go get some burger king? We can pick up Peter on the way.” 

Harley made a sound of confirmation, and they both left the lab. 

====

Wednesday after school Harley went to Harry’s house again, using the same ‘building sets’ excuse. He thought he might as well use it while it lasts, before he had to find something else to use. 

Harry taught him how to play tennis in the court the Osborn family had in their expansive backyard. They also played putt-putt golf, which consisted of a cute little course with varying themes for each hole. It was fun, especially when Harley found out if he very obviously pretended to swing incorrectly Harry would come and wrap his arms around Harley to show him the correct movement. 

By the time it was over, both boys were tired and Harley decided, with a degree of hesitance, that it was time to leave. Harry dropped him off in the same spot as last time so he could walk the last block home. 

Harley only then had checked his phone. He had put his phone in the house while he was outside out of fear of breaking it, and he was too busy talking to Harry to check it in the car. There were a few texts from Peter and Mj, asking him where he was. 

He quickly texted that he was on his way home and walked briskly back to the tower. 

When he arrived on the living room floor, he saw Mj, Ned, and Peter sitting on the couches. 

“Is everything okay?” Harley asked, masking his slight worry with an air of being unbothered. He sat down on one of the chairs. Ned was on the other chair, and Peter and Mj were on the couch. 

“Where were you after school today?” Mj asked

“Uh.. helping with the sets? Did I not text that? I thought I did.” Harley said, raising his phone to look at the texts. 

“You did. Were you in the theatre?” 

“...Yes?”

“That’s funny. Cause Peter and I had to stay after today. He had detention again and I wanted to sketch, and we thought we would come and get you so we could walk back together.” 

Harley snapped his head up but stayed quiet. He was aware he probably looked like a deer in headlights. 

“But when we got to the theatre, you were nowhere to be seen. And the real kicker is that we asked where you were and they had no idea what we were talking about.” 

Harley was looking at the floor. “I-” He looked up, all three of them were staring at him. “I was helping out with-”

“Really?” Peter spoke up, cutting Harley off. “You are really going to lie again? Zoha said she saw you leaving when we asked for you. With Harry.” Peter seemed almost hurt and a little more than angry. 

Harley stayed quiet and just looked at Peter. 

“Harley, Harry isn’t good. I thought you knew that!” 

“I-”

“No! And you lie about where you are. Not only to us but to Tony and Pepper too!”

Harley was getting frustrated. His wide eyes turned into a glare and his fight or flight instincts came flying in. “Why do you all care so much? So what if I was out with Harry? You have no right to get angry with me!” 

“We have every right-” Mj started, but Harley cut her off

“No you don’t! You aren't my parents.” 

“Harley, Harry is bad. You know that!” Harley scoffed at that. “We are worried that you are going to get hurt!” 

“I’m not going to get hurt. I can take care of myself.”

Mj took a breath, trying to calm down. “Harley. Harry is just using you.”

“No he isn’t-”

“YES. He is. I know he is charming or whatever you see but I promise. All three of us have seen him do the same thing with plenty of girls.” 

Harley shook his head and huffed a bitter laugh. “I know. But- it’s different with me.” 

“ _ It’s different with you? _ Do you know how many movies have proven that sentence is- ugh” Peter said, unable to finish the sentence. He was never one for cursing. 

“-utter bullshit?” Mj finished for him. Peter seemed really worried, and it almost made Harley feel guilty. However, his anger had overridden any chance for that to take any effect on his actions. 

“You said you trusted me.”

“We trusted you when you said it was over between you too. When you said you would stay away from him. But you lied” 

“Well. It’s not over between us” Harley replied, steeling himself for another wave of argument. Instead, Mj quietly asked a question Harley figured she had had for a while. 

“...what exactly are you two?” She asked hesitantly.

Harley couldn’t stop the blush and small smile that grew on his face, and he looked down in a poor attempt to hide it. That was all Mj needed though, and see took another deep breath. 

“Harley-” Mj started, but Peter didn’t let her continue. 

“I don’t want to see you hurt.” He said quietly

Harley's anger washed away at Peter’s tone. The last bit of annoyance wasn’t too strong to stop Harley from calming down. 

“I won’t get hurt” He said in a calming voice

“Can you promise that?” 

“I-” Harley sighed. “No. I can’t. But I should be able to make the choice to risk that on my own.” 

“It’s- it’s  _ Harry _ . It’s not a good decision.”

“And that’s my decision to make.”

“I can’t stand by and let you break your own heart!”

“You can’t always be the superhero! And Harry isn’t a villain! We all know what happened when the Avengers tried to stop the problem before it happened.” 

Peter was taken back. “That’s different.”

“Is it? You are assuming someone is bad that you know absolutely nothing about!”

“Me? I know nothing!? You have been here for less than two months and  _ I know nothing _ ?” Peter said, anger and tension in the room rising once again. 

“Peter-” Mj said, putting her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. Peter just moved slightly away, gently removing her hand. 

“No! You are the one who doesn’t know anything Harley! We are trying to help you! And it’s frustrating because you are putting your trust in  _ Harry Osborn _ instead of me, Mj, Ned, Pepper and- and  _ Tony _ . He has told you Harry is bad, Harry is off-limits, that you should stay away from him! Yet you trust a person with a known history of hurting people over him and you just-” Peter ranted, getting too frustrated to continue. 

“Your right. I’ve only been here for two months: how could I possibly know anything? For all I know Harry and Eugene might actually be the good guys. Maybe you're just a prick who won’t mind his own business.” 

Harley was seething and more than lashing out due to his embarrassment about the whole situation. 

“And I’ve known Tony for years. Longer than you. So don’t talk to me about who I trust, this and that. You know nothing about me.” 

Peter's jaw clenched, and without a word he stormed to the elevator, leaving the room. 

Guilt immediately washed over Harley. It was the strongest he had felt the particular emotion since his time here. It burned his chest and crawled up his throat. He wanted to go and apologize but he knew now wasn’t the time. Harley let himself become fixated on a small fray in the couch that Harley had never noticed before. 

“Harley?” It was Mj. Her and Ned were still in the room. 

Harley didn’t reply, and he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. After a short pause, she continued. “We are really worried about you. Peter- I know he already sees you like a brother and he- we all don’t want to see you hurt.” 

“Are y'all gonna tell Tony?” Harley asked quietly, he felt weighed down by exhaustion. 

“...I won’t. I can’t speak for Peter.” 

“We will talk to him,” Ned said. Harley had forgotten he was there, he didn’t say anything during the fight. Mj turned towards him with a questioning look. 

“I mean- You really like him?” Ned asked. Harley nodded and a small smile returned to his face.

“And he likes you?” 

Harley nodded again. “...yes.” he added. 

“Then I support you two.” Ned then looked at Mj. “I have a feeling if we try to keep you two apart that will only do what we are trying to protect you from.” Harley knew he was really talking to Mj, even though it seemed like it was directed towards him. 

Mj huffed, slightly amused. “We’ll talk to Peter.” 

With that, both left the room and Harley slumped onto the couch. The guilt pulled at him, and without any prying eyes he couldn’t find the will to stop the flood of tears that tore from his eyes. 

Having Peter mad at you felt like an awful sin had been committed. Harley didn’t know what to do. He felt trapped, which only frustrated him and made him sob harder. Either choice would make him feel horrible. 

Harley just sat down, his eyes too blurry to see anything, all he could focus on was the guilt, frustration, and sadness coursing through his body. 

“Harley?” 

He didn’t know who it was, nor did he really care. All he could see was a blur of two people coming to stand in front of him.

When he didn’t respond he felt them sit down on opposite sides of him and he was being pulled back to rest against one of them. 

“What’s wrong?” Harley finally recognized a voice. Clint had a gentle hand on his arm, rubbing up and down comfortingly. Natasha, he realized, was who he was leaning on. 

Harley sobbed harder, he didn’t feel like he could even open his mouth. He heard them whisper above him but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

A blanket had been placed over him. He hadn’t even noticed Clint had got up. 

The two allowed him to sit like this for a while, and Harley eventually calmed down enough. 

“What’s wrong kid?” Clint tried again. 

Harley looked down and didn’t reply. He wanted to tell them. It would be nice to tell them. 

“We can help if you tell us,” Natasha said, running a hand through his hair. That was very calming, Harley thought. 

“...Peter is mad at me.” 

“Why is he mad at you?” Clint asked

Harley considered what he should say. Maybe it was his vulnerability from crying, or how comfortable they were making him feel, but he decided he needed to get this guilt off his chest. Maybe if he just-

“I’m dating Harry. Harry Osborn.” 

He saw the two look at each other. 

“I take it that you two made up then?” Clint asked, with a slight joking tone mixed with his concern. 

Harley nodded. 

“And he is upset because he is afraid you are going to get hurt?” Natasha asked.

“Yes.” 

“Well, kid, I’ll be honest: that is a valid concern for him to have. What I’ve heard about the Osborns have not been nice things.” Clint said. Before Harley could reply, he continued. “BUT, I also figure that you would not date someone you thought was bad. In that regard, I trust you to make the decision best for you.” 

“Give Peter some time. He’s a good kid, he will come around.” Natasha added.

Harley sighed. He knew this. Peter was too good of a person to stay mad at him. However, Harley still felt guilt pull at him. He was tired of lying. He just wished he could get his secrets off of his shoulders, but he knew he couldn’t. Not really. 

Harley looked at both Natasha and Clint. They looked concerned, and Harley felt safe with them. Maybe he could...

Harley sat up, wiping his eyes. “If I tell you guys something, can you promise not to tell anyone? To keep it a secret?” 

They both looked at him. 

“Yes.” Natasha said. Harley looked at her. She has a small smile and she seemed to know what he was about to say. But that would be ridiculous. She couldn’t know...could she? 

“I-” Harley started, but had to stop to take a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. 

“Tony is my dad” He blurted out before he could convince himself that it was a bad idea. It felt weird to tell someone that and he felt even more vulnerable. 

“Biologically?” Clint asked. He looked at them. They didn’t seem surprised. 

“...yeah” Harley said hesitantly. He was suddenly very anxious and regret started piling in quickly. He wanted to run. 

Natasha grabbed his hand. “Why don’t you tell Tony?” 

“I can’t” 

Clint’s eyebrows knitted together. “Why not?”

“He- He has started a family. If I tell him the truth it’s gonna ruin everything. He has come so far, especially from the last time I saw him… I can’t ruin that.” 

Natasha and Clint glanced at each other again. 

“Harley, you wouldn’t ruin anything by telling him.” Clint said. “I think he would want to know”

“No. I would. It would. It’s better just to keep it a secret.” Harley suddenly turned toward Clint, grabbing his arm. “You two can’t say anything. You promised to keep it a secret.” 

The two looked at each other again. “Harley-” Natasha started to say.

“You promised!” Harley cut her off. 

Natasha sighed. “We won’t. But we think you should tell him. I promise, it won't ruin everything. He would want to know the truth.” 

Harley sighed. “No. I can’t. It’s better. I appreciate your advice but I’ve already made my decision.” 

“...kid, I think that keeping this a secret is hurting you,” Clint said carefully. 

“It’s better than hurting Tony.”

“Harley-” 

“Thank you for your advice and comfort, I really do appreciate it. Y'all are so wonderful. But I think I’m going to retire to my room.” Harley cut him off, placing the blanket on the couch after standing up, and walking away without looking back. 

Telling them brought some relief off his chest but now anxiety piled in its place. Peter could tell Tony about Harry, and even though they promised, Natasha and Clint still could tell Tony the one thing he wanted to keep from him no matter what. Harley wasn’t sure he regretted confessing to them, but his heart was beating so fast he felt nauseous by the time he buried himself in the covers of his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was exciting! I will try and upload as quickly as I can but I don't have a schedule or anything, especially with school and stuff. I'm already working on the next chapter, and I promise he will be in New York and we will get to meet Tony and Peter and all the favorites! I really hoped you liked this chapter tho. *And BIG shoutout to my friend Courtney for Beta reading this story for me. She is an amazing writer herself so go give her some love. Her A03 handle is Courtney_Wilkes.


End file.
